


In This Unstable World

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: Demons & Angels AU [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Dia, Angel!Kanan, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with an unhappy ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demon!Mari, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, Half of the chapter are bonus scenes at this point, It gets confusing, Lesbian Character, Suicide, There are actually three endings now, There are two endings because I was indecisive, Though she does get angel powers later on, Underage Sex, Violence, Yoshiko is just a human surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: My take on the trope of Yoshiko being a fallen angel. Except she isn't?...This book may get confusing. Read the notes at the end of each chapter and if it still doesn't clear things up then ask me and I'll explain it.





	1. Prologue - How it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is just background info on my take on demons and angels. It is needed for later in the story.

Demons:

Demons come in 2 forms. Pure and Half.

Pure demons are made solely of emotions felt by mortals. If there is enough raw emotion in one area, a demon will form of those emotions and that is all they can feel. Most demons have only “bad” emotions. The ones born with “good” emotions are normally killed by the others. The demons do not age, so whatever stage of life they are born as, they stay as. So, most demons made as toddlers or children tend to be killed as no one wants to deal with them.

There are Pure demons that roam the earth. They are either demons who attack and kill innocent people or demons to kill those demons. It was mainly bloodlusters who came to earth. They are demons who can drink blood with no repercussions.

Half demons are mortals that have given their soul to a demon. In exchange, they have become a Half demon. They are not as powerful as Pure demons. And, they have all the emotions a mortal would. These demons are scorned by the Pure ones. They are forced into their own little world in Hell so they do not have to be seen.

Hell has many levels. The highest level is the Half demon level. They are the most unprotected ones. If an Angel wanted to, they could easily kill them with little repercussion. The middle level is for Pure demons. They are more secure and protected. No Angel would mess with them. The bottom level is for Single Pure demons.

Single Pure demons are Pure demons made of only one emotion. They are very dangerous and due to that are locked away in another level where they normally can't escape. In order to try and gain access to the other levels, they torture mortals and try and exchange the mortal's freedom for passage to the normal Hell. These are what mortals call Fallen Angels.

Those marked by the Fallen Angels are called Tainted Mortals.

Why do they call humans “mortals”? Well, humans are slaves in the demon world. Pure demons sometimes like to kidnap mortals and bring them to the demon world to be given away as slaves. They don't pay for their slaves, they just take.

Angels:

Angels have 2 forms as well. Pure and Accepted.

Pure angels are made by Life, the overseer of Heaven. They are horrid creatures. They are so full of themselves and refuse any criticism. They decide who gets to Heaven. They have all the “good” emotions. An angel with “bad” emotions will be quickly killed off.

Sometimes angels are banished from Heaven. Those who fall to Earth are called Crippled Angels. Those who fall to Hell instead are called Forsaken Angels.

Angels are sent to earth to keep an eye on the Crippled angels to make sure they don't get up to trouble. They and the demons who are killing other demons formed an alliance. It is called the Allegiance. Anyone in the Allegiance has a marking to prove it. They help each other out on earth. So, some angels and demons are friends.

Accepted angels are rare. They are those who the Pure angels let into Heaven. Normally it is only young, innocent mortals who gain access. They have no special perks other than wings and a halo. They are tolerated by the Pure angels.

Now that the background knowledge is over, let us begin the story of an unfortunate soul and their lover.

(Bottom Level of Hell)

“You are cast down there for all eternity! We will not allow you among us!”

“I will get back! You will not stop me!”

A young adult looking demon glared up at the now sealed door. Her long black hair fell in her face as she stood. A smirk danced across her face as she looked around the place.

“Pesky Pures. I'll show you. I'll torture a mortal unlike any demon before me.” The girl laughed darkly as she started walking.

She came to a halt by a pond. She sat beside it and brushed her hand over the surface. An image appeared of a random person. The girl waved her hand over it and the picture changed to another person.

“Let's see who I should torture…” She smiled sadistically as she scanned over the mortals the pond was showing her.

Her gaze fell to a young child, no more than 5. She smiled wider as she watched the child play all alone. It was going to be easy to target that child if no one was around to stop her.

“You'll be my victim.” She declared and vanished from sight.

…

“Hello, dear. Where are your parents?” The demon asked as she appeared before the young child.

“At home. They said I can play here whenever I want as long as it's light out.” The small child told her, smiling innocently.

The demon placed a hand on the girl’s head. The girl fell down to the ground, unconscious, after only mere seconds. The demon smiled and started chanting some foreign words, cursing the girl to suffer for all of her life unless the demon was allowed back into the other layer of Hell. But even then she might like to keep her toy to have some more fun with.

“And now, you will be my subject… you'll get me my freedom again.” The demon smirked as the child woke.

“Who are you?” She asked, dazed from the spell.

“I am Yohane. I am you.” The demon replied, “You feel what I feel now.”

“But my name is Yoshiko! Not Yohane.” The child protested.

Yohane smiled sweetly at the girl, “Your name in this world is Yoshiko, but in my world it is Yohane. Choose the one you like.”

“I like Yohane! I wanna be like you!” Yoshiko chirped as she bounced around happily.

Yohane chuckled, “We'll see about that.”

With that, she vanishes from sight, ready to start her torture of the unsuspecting girl.

“You'll hate me so much by the time this is over…” She laughed as she watched the pond with interest.

That girl had no idea what was in store for her. But, neither did the “Fallen Angel” know what that girl would be capable of in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the confusion to come from Yoshiko and Yohane being 2 different characters. Believe when I say that even I got confused sometimes while I was proofreading the chapters.


	2. The Unlucky Yoshiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's just showing how Yoshiko is suffering because of the curse and sets in motion the first part of the drama.

(First Day of High School)

Yoshiko Tsushima, a first year at Uranohoshi, isn't quite what you'd expect. She had extremely bad luck. But, she doesn't know exactly why. She remembers only a little of the conversation she had with Yohane when she was younger.

Today was the first day of high school. And, she was anything but ready. People made fun of her no matter where she went. She would probably end up being the laughing stock of the school by the end of the week.

“Yoshiko, it's time to get ready.” Her mom had called to wake her up.

“It's Yohane…” A sleepy Yoshiko mumbled as she sat up.

She tried to get off her bed, but ended up falling on the floor. She wasn't even awake for more than a minute and stuff was happening. Yoshiko sighed as she stood up.

She grabbed her school uniform and went into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face to try and wake her up. Then, she brushed her teeth and dressed for the day.

Yoshiko headed downstairs to where her mom was waiting. Yoshiko sat at the dining table and picked at the food her mom had made.

“I'll be working late tonight. You better be asleep when I get home.” Her mom said as she kissed Yoshiko on the cheek and then left.

Yoshiko didn't reply. She focused on eating. Once she was done, she grabbed her school bag, which she had packed the night before, and started the walk to school.

Even that wasn't safe from any occurrences. She couldn't even count the times she stumbled or tripped over nothing. Thankfully, it seemed as though most people were still sleeping, so her mishaps went unnoticed for the most part.

“Yoshiko-chan! Wait up, zura!” A familiar voice called out behind her.

Yoshiko stopped and turned around, seeing her childhood friend running to catch up. Once she was finally beside Yoshiko, they started walking at a normal pace.

“So, you excited for today, Yoshiko-chan?”

“It's Yohane!” Yoshiko defended, “And why would I be excited for today. I'm stuck with all you mortals who know nothing.”

“Yoshiko-chan! Hanamaru-chan! Good morning!” A reddish-pink haired girl called as the two of them approached where she was standing.

“Good morning, Ruby-chan.” Hanamaru replied.

“Yohane.” Yoshiko corrected.

Despite her knowledge of the fallen angel, she still had kept that name. Yoshiko knew that the fallen angel she had met cursed her with the bad luck. But, she didn't know that they weren't the same person. That part still wasn't something she grasped.

The three of them continued on their way. They reached the school in a few minutes. There were a lot of students hanging around the front of the school.

Ruby led the way to a spot where it wasn't as crowded. They stood around and chatted until everyone started going inside.

It was just Yoshiko’s luck that she ended up tripping over seemingly nothing. A few students paused and stared at her.

“Are you alright, Yoshiko-chan?” Hanamaru bent down and held out a hand.

Yoshiko grabbed it and allowed her to pull her up, “I'm fine…”

“We got a clutz this year, huh?”

“Wonder how much it'll take before she's the clown.”

Yoshiko tried to ignore the remarks and walked away, leaving Hanamaru and Ruby to follow her. They made it to their classroom on time and took their seats, which were marked on the board.

“I'm so excited, zura~” Hanamaru whispered, “I bet we'll have lots of fun this year.”

“Onee-chan said it's really hard work… but I'm sure it'll be alright.” Ruby replied.

Yoshiko was going to join in, but the teacher walked in the room, so she decided it was best not to.

“Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Hinura. I will be you homeroom teacher for this year. Now, everyone can take turns introducing themselves for the class.” The teacher said.

Everyone took a turn going to the front of the class and saying hello. But, Yoshiko didn't get it quite right.

She fell down on her way up, earning snickers. She walked up to the front, but was hesitant to speak.

“M-my name is…” Yoshiko stammered out her words.

Hanamaru and Ruby gave her concerned looks. She was never this shy when talking to a class before.

Yoshiko didn't finish her sentence. The kids were still mocking her. The teacher had left the room, not ever intending to stay for the introductions.

“Your name is stupid, right!?” One kid laughed.

Yoshiko bit her tongue and tried to hold back her tears. She hated school even more now.

“You're a clumsy idiot, that's what you are!” Another kid taunted.

Yoshiko ran out of the classroom, tears starting to fall down her face. She wasn't able to do it. She needed to get out.

But, as her luck still wasn't good; she ended up running into someone. They both went crashing to the ground.

“I-I'm so sorry!” Yoshiko quickly jumped to her feet.

“Why are you running? Shouldn't you be in class?” A familiar voice asked.

Yoshiko looked at who she had run into. It was Ruby's sister, Dia.

“Uh… I uh, I was just…” Yoshiko was trying desperately to think of a lie.

Dia got up and looked her over, “Have you been crying, Yoshiko?”

“Eh?” Yoshiko froze.

“Girls, you should be in class.” A teacher walked passed them.

“Sorry.” They both replied.

“We can talk later. Get to class.” Dia started walking.

Yoshiko wasn't planning on going back to that room. She waited until Dia was farther away, before she exited the school. Yoshiko walked off the property and wandered around the small town nearby. She had an entire day to kill and being cooped up in her room wasn't exactly what she wanted. But, Yoshiko realized she needed to go home to change so no one would question her.

…

As Yoshiko entered her home, her phone buzzed. She casually flicked it on and opened the chat app as she dug through her drawer for some clothes to wear.

_Zuramaru: Where are you?_

Yoshiko glanced at the message. She wasn't sure if she should reply. Would she get in trouble for ditching school.

_Yohane: Does it matter?_

Yoshiko started changing as she waited for a reply. She had just finished when it came through.

_Zuramaru: You left, didn't you?_

_Yohane: Maybe I did_

Yoshiko went down to the living room. As she was about to go out, she decided against it. What if people still could tell she was a student?

Yoshiko went back to her room and decided she would play video games instead. Her phone buzzed again.

_Zuramaru: You really left?_

_Yohane: Yes. Did you not see how they treated me!_

She didn't reply, so Yoshiko put her phone away.

…

Yoshiko spent most of her day playing games and watching TV. She went out when school ended since it wasn't as strange then. Sure, she'd be the only one who was changed already, but it was something she could lie about.

She was a bit scared. What if a teacher she had seen her? Would they ask where she was? What if she was in trouble now?

“Yoshiko-chan!”

Yoshiko froze. She slowly turned around to see Ruby and Hanamaru running toward her. Yoshiko took a deep breath and waited for the questions.

“Hi.” Yoshiko said as they stopped in front of her.

“Where'd you go? You really left school!?” Ruby started the questions.

Yoshiko just gave a curt nod. She said nothing to them.

“You know you'll be in trouble tomorrow, right?” Hanamaru stated.

“I will?” Yoshiko didn't think she'd actually be yelled at.

“Duh, the teacher noticed and reported it.” Hanamaru stated.

“Onee-chan will be the one reprimanding you tomorrow…” Ruby mumbled.

Yoshiko started to internally panic. Dia was the one person who saw her that day. She would know exactly when Yoshiko had left. Yoshiko knew she was in big trouble.

“Do you think she'd be persuaded at all?” Yoshiko asked. She was hoping there was a way she could get Dia to just let it slide.

“I highly doubt she'd fall for any of your tricks,” Hanamaru snorted.

Yoshiko was about to retort something about Yohane, but realized it was best not to. Hanamaru was correct in her statement. Yoshiko constantly tried to use her so-called “Demonic powers” to get her out of trouble when she acted up while having sleepovers at Ruby's. But, it never worked on Dia.

“How is she so stubborn? She never loosens up.” Yoshiko mumbled.

“It's just how she is. It's always been this way.” Ruby replied.

“I'll think of something.” Yoshiko stated.

That caused the other two to laugh at her. They had no faith in her ability to do that.

Yoshiko frowned, thinking hard at what she could do. After a few minutes, an idea popped into her head.

“Hey, Ruby, does Dia like girls?”


	3. Yohane Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohane decides to show herself to someone besides Yoshiko.

Yoshiko stood at the door to the student council room. She had been called there after homeroom, as she had expected. Yoshiko hesitantly knocked on the door.

She had spent most of the night thinking of how to do her plan. She hoped it would work. If not, she'd be in even bigger trouble. Though, she still questioned what she'd be punished for. How would Dia even explain her reasoning? Yoshiko giggled in her head at the thought of her trying to explain what had transpired during their meeting.

“Come in,” Dia’s voice echoed from the other side of the door.

Yoshiko walked in, holding her head high. She did her best to act confidently. She couldn't show any weakness if her plan was to work. Yoshiko closed the door behind her and approached.

“Take a seat.” Dia motioned to the chairs in front of her desk.

Yoshiko took the seat directly facing Dia. She wasn't going to hide to her side.

“So, you know why you're here?” Dia questioned her.

Yoshiko shrugged, “I guess.”

“Unless you wanted me for something else.” Yoshiko added, changing her tone to a barely noticeable suggestive one.

Dia seemed to catch on to some part of her act, “Cut the nonsense out now. Just go ahead and try to defend yourself. I'd rather not be stuck here playing your childish games.”

“What's there to defend?” Yoshiko asked.

“Explain why you left school,” Dia was starting to get frustrated.

“Why? I left. Isn't that enough?” Yoshiko replied. She wanted to make Dia get frustrated with her.

“No, it's not. Why did you think you could walk out and leave?” Dia tried to keep her voice level, but it started to raise.

Yoshiko smirked slightly, “I know I can't just walk out, but that didn't stop me did it?”

Dia stood up, slamming her hands on the desk, “Stop this now! Just answer the questions!”

Yoshiko flinched at her raised voice, but didn't bend. She stayed silent and shook her head, the smirk on her face growing. Dia was growing more frustrated by the second.

"What do you want? Why are you behaving this way?" Dia asked, clenching her fists into tight balls, "Even for you this is out of character."

"I enjoy watching you be so flustered. It's funny." Yoshiko responded.

It wasn't entirely a lie. It was amusing to watch Dia act like this. But that wasn't her goal.

Dia gaped like a fish as she tried to think of something to say. She was not expecting Yoshiko to be this cocky. Sure, Yoshiko was cocky a lot, but this was too much even for her.

"Cat got your tongue?" Yoshiko teased.

Dia walked around her desk and grabbed Yoshiko, pulling her up out of the chair. Yoshiko let out a yelp as she was lifted into the air.

"D-Dia-san… please put me down…" Yoshiko begged.

She had taken it too far. Dia was really angry with her now.

"Apologize." Dia ordered.

"No." Yoshiko was still too prideful to say sorry.

"Then I'm not putting you down." Dia stated.

"Oh, you will put her down." A voice came out of nowhere.

Yoshiko froze as she realized who that voice belonged to. Dia slowly let go of Yoshiko and stared at a section of the room where a cloud of smoke was forming.

Yoshiko gulped as Yohane showed herself to them. Her wings and horns were hidden. She seemed like a normal human except for the fact that she just appeared in the room from a cloud of smoke.

"Who are you?" Dia demanded.

"No one important." Yohane replied, chuckling a bit as she started approaching.

"W-what do you want?" Dia backed away, her voice shaking as much as she was.

"Punishing you for touching her." Yohane laughed as she approached at a faster rate, showing sharp fangs in her mouth.

Yoshiko gulped before she threw herself in the middle of them, "Leave her alone!"

"Yohane… my dear, why are you stopping me? Our thoughts are supposed to be the same, after all." Yohane said as she inched closer.

"We are not the same. Get out!" Yoshiko shot back.

Yohane growled, "Fine, mortal. I'll be back. I fancy having some personal time with your friend."

With that, Yohane vanished in another cloud of smoke. Yoshiko turned around to look at Dia. She braced herself for whatever Dia would do next.

Instead of doing what Yoshiko thought she would do, Dia just stared at the spot where Yohane had vanished from, her eyes wide with fear.

"Dia-san?" Yoshiko asked, gently tapping her on the shoulder.

Dia jumped slightly, before she regained herself, "Yes?"

"Um… sorry about that?" Yoshiko offered. It was her fault, after all.

"You had something to do with that _thing_?" Dia asked, her eyes widening.

Yoshiko nodded sheepishly, "Yeah… not by choice but…"

"Sit. We're talking about this." Dia stated as she grabbed a chair.

Yoshiko unwillingly sat adjacent to her. They sat in silence for a few seconds, before Dia started talking.

"What was that?" Dia asked first.

"A Fallen Angel…" Yoshiko replied, "Or in simpler terms, a demon."

"And why did it show up?" Dia asked next.

Yoshiko shrugged, "I don't know. She's never shown herself to anyone but me before…"

"So, this is new?" Dia asked.

Yoshiko nodded, "Yeah…"

Dia sighed, "Well, why is she around you?"

"She put a curse on me… you know all my shenanigans? That's always been my coping method for this. I really have been cursed by a Fallen Angel. But, I guess I'm not one myself." Yoshiko admitted, her eyes low to the ground.

"Yoshiko… why didn't you ever say something? Maybe we could try and fix it?" Dia mumbled, her face flushing red in embarrassment. She was embarrassed to be doing this. The kid she hated with a passion was now who she was helping. What would everyone think of her sudden change of heart?

"I've tried everything I could find. If you saw my room, you'd realize that." Yoshiko stated bitterly.

“Oh… I'm sure there's something that'll work. I guess it's just not really easy to find.” Dia offered.

“Yeah… good luck with that. If I couldn't find it, you can't either.” Yoshiko shot back.

“It doesn't hurt to try.” Dia stated.

Yoshiko stood up, “Don't even bother. It's hopeless.”

With that, she walked out of the room. Dia didn't bother calling her back.

When Yoshiko got back to class, Hanamaru and Ruby confronted her immediately.

“Are you in trouble?” Ruby asked first.

Yoshiko shrugged, “I don't know. Things kinda happened and we got off track.”

“Jeez, you're lucky this one time,” Hanamaru muttered teasingly.

“Maybe I am.” Yoshiko stated.


	4. A More Serious Situation Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't simple anymore. Behind the scenes more drama is happening.

Yoshiko had been desperately trying to avoid Dia all week. She couldn't bear to have her question more about the demon. Yoshiko just wanted to go on with her life like normal. Well, as normal as possible. She was never normal to begin with.

It was pretty hard to avoid Dia though. Especially when one of your best friends was her sister. Yoshiko had to make up lies as to why she couldn't sleep over whenever asked. She wasn't going to be around Dia with no way to escape.

“Please!”

“I will not allow it!”

Yoshiko froze up at the sound of her voice. She ducked into an empty classroom and waited, praying they wouldn't go inside. She was already having a pretty bad day. Dia talking to her would make it even worse. Yoshiko would do her best to not let that happen. But, seeing as how bad her luck was already, she was doubting she would be able to avoid Dia today.

“Why not!?”

Yoshiko had no idea who the girl was that was talking, well screaming, with Dia. She thanked her for being a distraction to Dia though. If Dia was caught up with her then maybe Yoshiko could sneak out and get away with no issues?

“It is unacceptable. You'll make the school a laughing stock!”

"I won't! Give me a chance!"

They passed by the room Yoshiko was hiding in. She held her breath and hoped they wouldn't look inside. Yoshiko peaked out and saw  that Dia was walking with a fast pace while an orange-haired girl chased after her while begging. Yoshiko wanted to laugh at the scene, but knew she needed to keep quiet.

What she was begging about was beyond Yoshiko. She hadn't heard a single word about the problem. All she knew was that Dia didn't like it and the girl was very persistent. Yoshiko was impressed. Not many people would continue to argue with Dia after she made her decision. She was scary to most of the student body. Dia was someone most people would warn you not to mess with if possible.

Yoshiko felt it would be safe to leave. Dia was distracted by the girl. She wouldn't notice her, right? Yoshiko was wrong. Dia had spotted her when she turned around to yell at the girl again. Yoshiko froze as they made eye contact.

"For the last time, right now I refuse! Maybe do something to prove I should let you do it before trying again." Dia ended the conversation, pushed the girl to the side, and walked swiftly over to Yoshiko.

Yoshiko sighed as she resigned herself to a talk. The girl was watching them still, a bit confused by what was going on. Yoshiko couldn't blame her.

"My office, now." Dia grabbed Yoshiko by the arm and dragged her away, not giving her a chance to speak.

The girl continued to watch them with a confused look on her face. When her eyes met Yoshiko's, she gave her a concerned look. Yoshiko shrugged at her gaze and turned around.

Dia pulled Yoshiko into the council room, "Please sit."

Yoshiko remained standing, "No. I don't have anything to say to you. Let me leave."

"Just listen to me, please. I don't want you to avoid me anymore. I understand why you are, and I can't say I blame you exactly, but I promise I won't bring it up unless I need to." Dia decided to just start talking now, in case Yoshiko tried to leave.

"Fine then. That thing never happened as far as I'm concerned. You better treat it the same way or else we'll have some problems." Yoshiko stated, trying to be a little threatening to get her point across. She wanted nothing more than to forget that had ever happened and move on.

"I will," Dia replied, bringing a hand up to push hair out of her face that was in it from the fast walking she did to drag Yoshiko to the room.

Yoshiko froze as her eyes landed on a deep scar running down Dia's neck that was revealed as she moved her hair. Dia quickly covered it up the moment she realized Yoshiko saw it, but it wouldn't do anything.

"Where'd you get that?" Yoshiko asked as she walked over to her and pulled Dia's collar down to look at it better.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Dia huffed as she tried to move away.

Yoshiko grabbed her and refused to let her move, "Did she do this?"

Dia didn't reply. She gave Yoshiko a stern gaze. Dia then grabbed Yoshiko's arm and moved it off of her. She fixed her collar and hair so the scar was hidden from sight again.

"Did she?" Yoshiko asked again. She needed to know. If it was Yohane who had done that to her then things weren't going to be as simple as just forgetting about their encounter with her anymore.

They would have to do something about her then. If she was willing to inflict harm on anyone who got too close to Yoshiko, then she would need to be stopped before someone got killed. Yoshiko didn't doubt that Yohane was capable of doing so. She also didn't doubt that Yohane would do so if she wanted to.

"I don't know." Dia replied.

"What do you mean?" Yoshiko pressed.

"I was attacked from behind. I didn't see who did it."

"But, how is it this healed? You couldn't have gotten it that long ago."

"I don't know. Enough about it." Dia walked out of the room, "Leave it as it is."

Yoshiko sighed, unsure if she'd ever get the truth out. Dia was still stubborn as always. Yoshiko couldn't just drop it though. That wound looked serious. If Yohane did do that to her, Yoshiko feared she might do worse to Dia the next time she decided to show herself.

"Yohane, if you did that to her, I swear I'm going to make you pay. Leave everyone out of it but me." Yoshiko growled, knowing that the demon could hear her.

_So what if I did? You can't do shit. I'm too strong for you._

"I'll find a way." Yoshiko stated as she left the room to go to class.

_I'd love to see that._


	5. Yohane Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohane really doesn't like Dia

"Let's go! Practice is starting!"

Yoshiko sighed as she followed her friends down the hall. How she managed to get talked into joining a club was beyond her. Somehow she got talked into joining a stupid club that she hated.

And the club she was in was also one Dia hated. That made everything worse. Dia was constantly around them because of it.

"Hey, I'm not feeling too good. Can I skip practice." Yoshiko asked.

"Of course. Get better soon!" They let her leave.

Yoshiko walked back the way she came and out of the school. And of course the person she didn't want to see was there.

"What are you doing out here?" Dia asked as she walked by.

"Going home. I don't feel good." Yoshiko lied.

Before she could leave, Yoshiko felt the air thicken. She turned around to see that Dia noticed it as well. They shared concerned glances. They knew who it was they were feeling.

"You feel that?" Dia asked.

Yoshiko nodded in reply. They looked around. Nothing seemed to be there. Then she appeared again.

"Well, looks like you're here as well." Yohane glared at Yoshiko, "I was hoping to be alone with your friend, but I guess I can work with this as well."

"What do you want?" Yoshiko demanded.

"To play with your friend some more. That scar was only the beginning." Yohane chuckled as she approached them.

"So you did do that to her!" Yoshiko flared in anger.

"Yes I did. You should've heard her screams. It was music to my ears." Yohane teased.

Yoshiko stood in front of Dia. She wasn't going to let Yohane do anything without a fight. Yoshiko knew she wasn't going to be harmed. Yohane couldn't risk hurting her toy. So if she could just keep herself in front of Dia, Yohane wouldn't be able to hurt her.

Yoshiko didn't know exactly why she was so focused on preventing Yohane from hurting other people. It had occurred to her that maybe Yohane would choose to play with them instead and leave her alone. But, Yoshiko couldn't do that to anyone. She knew what the suffering was like and would never wish that upon anyone.

"Dear god… don't you ever give up?" Yohane growled as she flicked her hand, "You never used to be this pesky."

Yoshiko cried out in alarm as she was blown away by a gust of wind. She landed hard and was winded. She tried to get up, but felt something holding her down.

"Stay there and watch like a good girl." Yohane laughed as she moved closer to Dia, "Let me have my fun with your friend and then we can play if you want."

Dia started to run, but at the flick of Yohane's hand, froze in place and fell to the ground. She struggled to no avail. She wasn't able to move.

"What do you want with her!?" Yoshiko asked as she pulled herself up a little.

"To make her suffer. If only you knew what she was." Yohane laughed as she used her magic to bring Dia over to her.

"Where shall I attack you?" Yohane asked as she removed Dia's shirt to reveal the full scar from the previous attack.

Dia couldn't do anything but struggle against the magic on her. She was limp in Yohane's arms, unable to move at all. Yoshiko was the same way. The weight on her was keeping her immobilized and helpless. All she could do was watch in fear as Yohane got ready to attack her again.

"Perhaps giving you an identical one would be nice." Yohane raised her hand and brought it down onto Dia.

Dia screamed as Yohane's claws sunk down into her flesh. Yoshiko struggled against the magic around her and managed to break free.

She charged at Yohane, "Let her go!"

Yohane dropped Dia to the ground, "I've done my work."

She vanished before Yoshiko could reach her. Yoshiko dropped down beside Dia. She was bleeding heavily from the wound on her side.

"Dia, can you hear me!?" Yoshiko asked, "Please just stay with me."

"Yoshiko…?" Dia mumbled.

"I'm here. I'm gonna get you help." Yoshiko quickly ran into the school and to the nurse's office.

She explained the situation to the nurse, of course not telling her about the demon. She instead said that a wild animal had attacked Dia.

Yoshiko went back outside with the nurse to find Dia looking even worse. The nurse did her job at patching her up as they waited for an ambulance to take her.

"Dia… I'm sorry…" Yoshiko whispered to herself as she was taken to the hospital.

Yoshiko grabbed the shirt that had been discarded and put it in her bag. She'd return it later.

…

Yoshiko spent spare time she had at the hospital. Dia was recovering slowly. She was still unconscious. Yoshiko sat by her side every day, fearful Yohane would come back and kill her while she was defenseless.

It was the fourth day of this routine. And this time it changed.

"Yoshiko? Where am I?"

Yoshiko jumped at the sound of Dia's voice. She looked down and saw Dia was awake.

"You're in the hospital." Yoshiko replied.

"Wh- oh right…" Dia mumbled as she tried to sit up.

"Careful. You're wound is still pretty bad." Yoshiko warned.

"I can tell. It hurts like hell…" Dia grumbled.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Yoshiko asked.

"I'll be fine." Dia replied.

"Are you sure?" Yoshiko persisted.

Dia nodded, "I'll be fine."

"I thought you were going to die…" Yoshiko choked out, trying to hold back sobs.

"I know… I nearly did die. But, I'm alright." Dia reassured her.

"I'm sorry… it's all my fault…" Yoshiko whispered as tears fell down her face.

"It's not. Don't blame yourself, please." Dia stated.

"I'm sorry… I just… I need a minute..." Yoshiko got up and left the room, unable to bear it any more.

…

Dia had been released a week later. Yoshiko was suspicious though. Her wound looked too healed all of a sudden. But, knowing how last time went she didn't bother asking.

She stayed silent for the month. Dia would never tell her anyway. So Yoshiko did some spying. But, she came up with nothing.

"Hey, Yoshiko-chan, can you warm up with me?" Hanamaru snapped her out of her daze.

Yoshiko nodded and went over to her. She still wasn't too sure about this club. Being a school idol was fun and all, but she was getting close to people. Who knew if Yohane would hurt them too.

And to make matters worse, two weeks ago Dia had joined the club along with one of her friends. Yoshiko felt like everything was falling apart.

"You alright? You seem out of it." Hanamaru said.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about stuff." Yoshiko replied before focusing on warming up.

"Everyone! I have an announcement. We decided to do a little training camp! Basically everyone will be partnered with someone. You can choose up to two. Then we'll just practice with them over the break until school starts up again." Chika announced out of nowhere.

"And do we have partners already?" Yō asked.

"No. Everyone can choose." Chika replied.

"Well, Chika go first. You're the leader."

"Alright, I want Yō-chan and Riko-chan." Chika decided.

"I want Ruby-chan and Mari-san!" Hanamaru declared as she hugged Ruby.

Mari walked over to join them, a bright smile on her face. She loved the two first-years to death. They were so adorable in her eyes.

"Yoshiko-chan? You okay with getting Dia-san?"

Yoshiko sighed. She had already realized who she would get no matter what.

"Dia-san…" Yoshiko said, "I hope we can get along."

"Yay! I get to keep these two precious children with me!" Mari cheered as she hugged the two first-years.

"Don't you dare hurt Ruby, Mari." Dia warned.

"I won't, Dia. I promise," Mari gave her a wink.

Yoshiko stared at Dia, her eyes full of anger. She didn't want to be with her. She was stuck with her though. She didn't want to explain why she didn't want Dia to everyone.

…

"Hey, Yoshiko. Why'd you chose me if you don't want me around?" Dia asked as they walked to Yoshiko's house.

"I didn't want to explain why I chose not to choose you." Yoshiko sighed.

"Oh… well, when we get to your house, I wanna show you something." Dia stated.

"What?"

"I found some ways to break the curse." Dia replied.

"Well, let's see if I came across them before." Yoshiko had no faith in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kanan isn't there. You'll find out why in the good end.
> 
> Something happened to her and everyone's memories were erased. Well, except for 2 peoples'. But, they won't show any signs of being sad.


	6. The End of a Demon and Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko finds out Dia's secret and Yohane brings them to Hell

Once inside Yoshiko's room, Dia pulled out some papers from her bag. She handed them to Yoshiko to look over. Yoshiko read them over while Dia sat on her bed.

"Dia, these all require an angel." Yoshiko pointed out.

"I know." Dia replied.

"And where do you suppose we get an angel at?" Yoshiko asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Yoshiko, there's something I need to tell you." Dia said as she stood up.

"You asked how my wound healed so fast. I know you wonder about the other one as well. The truth is, I'm an angel." Dia continued.

"W-what?" Yoshiko was confused.

Dia suddenly started glowing. When the light faded, she was now in a white flowy dress and had wings and a halo. Yoshiko nearly fainted from freight.

"How? How are you still with those wings if you're here." Yoshiko asked.

Normally angels on earth didn't have pure white wings. They had broken dirty ones.

"There's a group of angels selected to stay on earth to watch the ones who had been cast down here. We are in charge of making sure they cause no trouble." Dia explained.

Yoshiko set the papers down and walked closer to Dia, "Can I touch them?"

"Of course." Dia nodded and spread her wings out farther.

Yoshiko stared in awe as she reached out and touched the feathers. They were soft to touch. Yoshiko ran her hand gently down them, amazed by how soft they were.

"You're pretty awestruck, huh? I don't blame ya honestly." Dia chuckled as she watched Yoshiko.

The younger was fascinated by the wings. She had never seen anything like it before.

"How does it feel when I stroke them?" Yoshiko asked.

"It's hard to describe. You know how you imagine animals feel when you pet them? Think of it like that." Dia responded.

"So it feels like I'm petting you?" Yoshiko asked.

Dia nodded, "Pretty much."

Yoshiko pulled away. She would've loved to keep touching them but she needed more answers.

"Is this why she's been targeting you?" Yoshiko asked.

Dia nodded, "Yes. I lied about my first wound. I knew she did it. We fought each other. I lost as you can imagine."

"You fought her?!" Yoshiko gasped, "Why would you do that!?"

"She attacked me first. I just returned it." Dia stated.

"Alright. So, you think these spells could work?" Yoshiko asked.

"I think so." Dia nodded.

"I guess we can try them in the morning. I'm too tired to try now." Yoshiko mumbled as she yawned.

"I don't feel anything like that. But, go ahead and rest. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." Dia said.

Yoshiko stripped out of her clothes and changed into her sleepwear. She didn't care that much if Dia saw.

Afterwards she crawled into her bed and snuggled onto the sheets. Dia laid down beside her.

"Don't fight me…" She whispered into Yoshiko's ear.

Yoshiko gave her a confused look, before yelping as she was lifted off the ground. She was laid down in seconds, but was startled. Yoshiko realized it was soft under her now. She looked down to see Dia had moved a wing underneath her. Then Dia put the other one on top of her.

Yoshiko reached up and pet the wing. Dia let out a small noise that sounded like a purr. Yoshiko looked at Dia.

"What? I told you what it feels like!" Dia defended.

"Oh… sorry." Yoshiko turned back to look at the ceiling.

She stroked the wing above her a few times, enjoying the soothing feeling it gave off. She heard Dia make those purring noises again as she continued. Yoshiko assumed Dia didn't mind and continued to pet her wing.

"You okay with me doing this?" Yoshiko asked just to be sure.

"Yes. I don't mind." Dia confirmed.

Soon enough Yoshiko's hand fell limp onto her stomach as she fell asleep. The feathers' soft feelings helped to calm her. Dia opened her eyes when the touching stopped. She smiled at the sleeping girl.

"I promise I'll free you from this curse." Dia whispered before she closed her eyes and drifted into her thoughts.

…

Both of them were jolted from their peaceful rest as they fell to the ground. Dia was up on her feet in an instant. Yoshiko was struggling up. Dia helped her stand up.

"Where are we?" Yoshiko asked as she rubbed her head.

"I think we're in Hell." Dia whispered.

"What!?" Yoshiko freaked out and looked around.

It was a horrid place. There was nothing but death for miles. Yoshiko moved into Dia's side, scared.

"We need to get out of here." Dia stated.

"Aw, leaving already?" A familiar voice rang out.

"Yohane!" They both yelped and looked at her.

"Yes. I summoned you here. I wish to end this once and for all." Yohane laughed.

"What do we do?" Yoshiko asked as she cowered closer into Dia. Dia wrapped a wing around Yoshiko. Yoshiko shook in terror as she accepted the cover.

"I'm sorry about this Yoshiko." Dia pushed her away after a few minutes of a stare off between her and Yohane, "I won't let her hurt you."

"Dia?" Yoshiko watched her in confusion.

"I, Dia the Crippled Angel watcher, sacrifice my soul to trap this demon into nothingness for eternity." Dia announced as she stood in front of Yohane, "I accept my fate and acknowledge the risks of failure in this task. Seal this demon away to the pit of nothingness and let the mortal live without fear."

"What!? How dare you!" Yohane screeched as she collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Dia!" Yoshiko cried out.

"I'm sorry Yoshiko. This is the end for me. I'll be trapped in a different realm forever. Otherwise she will return." Dia said as she started to fade away.

"No! No! Come back! I need you!" Yoshiko ran over to her and tried to touch her, but her hand just went through her.

"I'm really sorry. But, this is the only way. I love you, Yoshiko. I'm doing this so you can live on." Dia whispered as she almost completely vanished from sight.

"You'll be watching over me, right?" Yoshiko asked. If she was, it would bring her a little comfort.

Dia shook her head,  "I can't see you from there. I can feel you though. I'll still know what you're going through. But, I can't watch over you."

"No… please…" Yoshiko begged as the tears fell down her face.

"I wish things could've turned out differently. But, this is just something we have to deal with. Goodbye, Yoshiko." Dia whispered before fading from sight.

Yohane let out another screech before falling limp and fading away as well. Yoshiko fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Dia…" She cried out, knowing she was gone.

"Child, come with me." Strong arms pulled Yoshiko to her feet.

Yoshiko looked over and saw a demon. Except, they looked nice. Yoshiko found herself launching into their arms and sobbing.

"Shh… it'll be alright child." They soothed.

They led Yoshiko to a portal, "Once you step through there you'll go back. But, your angel friend will have never existed. Only you will remember her."

"No… no!" Yoshiko cried out in anguish.

"I'm sorry child. But, you will have some of her powers now. Use them to continue her task." The demon guided Yoshiko into the portal.

"Thank you uh…"

"Call me Natia. Go now child. Go home."

"Thank you, Natia." Yoshiko whispered as she vanished into the portal.

She woke the next morning at her house. Yoshiko sat up and hoped that had all been a dream. Unfortunately Dia wasn't in the room with her. Everything she brought was gone as well.

Yoshiko opened her phone and looked at the photos of Aqours. She cried out in anguish when she saw there were only seven of them.

It hadn't been a dream. Dia was gone, locked away to let Yoshiko live without being tortured.

"I love you too, Dia… I wish I could've said that before you vanished." Yoshiko sobbed.

She forced herself to get ready and head out to go to the meetup with Aqours. They needed to make sure partners worked for everyone.

Yoshiko drug herself to the café where they would meet. She was the last one there.

"Yoshiko? Are you alright?" Mari was the first to notice.

"I had a bad dream. I'm fine." Yoshiko lied.

"Alright. Anyway, decide you actually want a partner now?"

"No."

"Fine…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The demon (Natia) is actually a member of Aqours. Think you can guess who it is?


	7. Bad Ending - Yoshiko's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko couldn't hold on

Months had gone by without Dia. Yoshiko was suffering every day. She couldn't hold on. It was so hard. She had to pretend like she didn't exist. And when she'd mention her she'd have to lie and say it's just someone she read about in a book.

Yoshiko hated everything. She wished that Dia was here. She wished she'd have been able to do something. But all she could do was let herself be saved.

All these months had given Yoshiko time to think about everything. Everyone in Aqours knew something was wrong with her. But Yoshiko would never tell them. They'd think she was crazy.

And yet, one night Yoshiko found herself opening up to Mari, who had come to check on her since she had missed almost two weeks of school. Yoshiko couldn't bear to go to school.

"Mari, I know you're going to think this is insane, but the truth is that I miss someone. Someone no one but me can remember." Yoshiko admitted after a lot of coaxing.

"Why can't anyone remember them?" Mari asked. Yoshiko was unsure if she believed her or was just playing along.

"I'm not sure the reasoning. But, she sacrificed herself for me. Angels and demons really exist. I was cursed by one. She offered her soul in exchange for the demon to be locked away forever." Yoshiko mumbled, tears falling down her cheeks.

"She was an angel… and I loved her… and she loved me… and now she's gone…" Yoshiko broke down.

Mari held her tightly, "Shh… it's alright…"

"I miss her…" Yoshiko whimpered.

"I know… I bet she misses you too." Mari soothed.

"Do you think I'll ever see her again?"

"I don't know." Mari shrugged.

They sat in silence for a while. Yoshiko sobbed into Mari's shirt as she let out her bottled up emotions. Mari hugged the crying girl and did her best to calm her down.

As it got later in the evening, Mari had to go home. She would've loved to stay with Yoshiko and comfort her, but there was nothing she could do.

"Stay strong. I'll come check in with you in the morning." Mari said as she left the house.

Yoshiko went up to her room and opened a drawer. Inside was a knife that she had kept for rituals. But it now served another purpose.

Yoshiko grabbed the knife and cut her wrists with it, laughing as pain filled her body. She had started cutting a long time ago to cope. Yoshiko felt it wasn't enough though.

Soon she found herself going to her closet and pulling out a rope. She tied it to the clothing rack and grabbed a box. She stared at the noose for a moment, before she climbed onto the box.

"I'm sorry… I can't take it anymore… I can't live without you Dia…" Yoshiko cried as she kicked the box away and let herself slowly suffocate to death. She relished in the feeling, embracing the pain that she deserved.

…

"Yoshiko-chan!" Mari was at her house the next morning.

She let herself in after not getting a response. She walked around the house. Yoshiko wasn't anywhere she could see.

"Must still be sleeping." Mari mumbled as she opened the door to Yoshiko's bedroom.

Mari was surprised to find that Yoshiko wasn't in her bed. She was confused. Mari stepped into the room and saw the bloodied knife sitting on the desk.

"Blood? Yoshiko-chan? Where are you?" Mari was a little concerned now.

As she turned to sweep the room, she caught sight of Yoshiko. Mari gasped as she stared at the lifeless body hanging from a noose. She sighed and vanished from sight.

…

"I want to vanish completely! Let me go!"

Mari appeared in the shadows of a village. She watched the scene she stumbled into. Yoshiko was begging a welcomer to send her to nothingness. They were refusing to let her.

"Yoshiko." Mari walked toward her.

Yoshiko froze, "M-Mari!? How?"

Mari sighed and shifted into her demon form, "It's me, Natia."

"You're…" Yoshiko froze.

"Yes. And you're dead now."

"Yes, please make me vanish from existence. I don't want to have my memories anymore!" Yoshiko begged.

"As you wish, Yohane." Mari placed a hand over Yoshiko's heart.

"Yohane? B-but…" Yoshiko was confused.

"Once you go there, you will meet her again. You will no longer have your memories, but she does. She will take you over." Mari said.

"Then so be it. I do not care. Make it stop." Yoshiko replied bravely.

"As you wish." Mari nodded, "Send this dead mortal into nothingness. Take away their life and let them be consumed by the void."

Yoshiko felt a sudden calming sensation over her as she faded into darkness.

"Thank you, Mari…" Yoshiko whispered.

Her memories started to slip from her mind as she surrendered to the darkness. It took only seconds for her to be gone. And it took only seconds for Yohane to take her and kill her for ruining everything.

…

"Dia, I assume you felt it."

"I did. She's gone."

"I'm sorry for you."

"I should've known this would happen."

"Are you still keeping her locked?"

"Yes. I will not release her. No other mortal shall perish because of her."

"I'm sorry, Dia. I wish I could've helped you."

"It's fine. She's at peace now."

"Do you wanna snuggle?"

"Perhaps later. I'm feeling up for a bit more right now."

"Oh. Well, let's go. I'll try and take your mind away from her for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The demon was Mari. The person talking to Dia at the end is Kanan. In the good ending you'll find out what happened to her.


	8. Good Ending - Reuinited at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko gives away her soul to save someone and finally gets to see Dia again

Yoshiko struggled without Dia. But, she kept her promise to the demon and started helping out the other angels on earth. Yoshiko accepted the distraction with open arms.

Then a new distraction appeared. Riko had asked to meet with Yoshiko after school one day. Once alone she had confessed that she loved her and asked if Yoshiko would date her.

Yoshiko didn't feel the same way, but accepted the confession. She decided it might do well to help with distracting her. Riko was overjoyed.

"Yoshiko? Do you believe that angels and demons actually exist?" Riko asked randomly one day as they were waiting for a certain blond to show up to their gathering.

"Yes. I've seen both with my own eyes." Yoshiko stated.

"I've seen a demon before…" Riko admitted.

"Hello girls!" Mari interrupted them.

…

After the Guilty Kiss meeting ended, Riko continued where she left off once Mari left.

"I have a demon that seems to keep following me around." Riko said, "I don't know why."

"I had one too. Then an angel saved me from her curse." Yoshiko replied.

"Man, I wish I had one to save me." Riko sighed.

"How bad is the demon?" Yoshiko asked.

"They like to scratch me a lot. One time my mom thought I was self-harming because of them." Riko mumbled as she ran a finger over the marks.

"Yikes." Yoshiko replied.

"Do you really believe me?" Riko asked quietly, doubt filling her voice.

"I told you. I had a similar issue. I believe you 100%." Yoshiko confirmed.

"Do you know a way to stop them?" Riko asked.

"No…" Yoshiko shook her head.

Riko sighed. She shouldn't have ever gotten her hopes up.

"Are you okay?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yeah. I just wish it would stop." Riko nodded.

"Well, maybe one day it will. Let's get some rest. I'll stay for the night if you'd like."

"Yeah… thanks."

The two of them went into Riko's room and climbed into the bed. Riko snuggled close to Yoshiko as she drifted off. Yoshiko sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

She landed hard onto the ground and jolted awake. She looked around to see an eerily familiar place around her. Yoshiko started to panic.

"Yoshiko? Where are we?" Riko asked, bringing Yoshiko even more panic. Riko was here as well.

This scene was familiar. Too familiar. Yoshiko realized it was exactly how her and Dia ended up.

"We're in Hell." Yoshiko stated as she pulled Riko close to her.

"H-Hell?" Riko shook with fear as she huddled closer to Yoshiko.

"Yeah… Let's get out of here." Yoshiko turned and started dragging Riko along with her.

"Taking my fun away already? I didn't even get to say hi." A deep voice called out.

Yoshiko whipped around, "Who are you?"

"No one important. But, who are you? Why are you here?" The figure appeared before them.

"You summoned Riko and I was touching her. You brought me here because of that." Yoshiko stated as she positioned herself in front of Riko.

"Well, looks like I get to have two toys today." The demon smirked.

Yoshiko held Riko close to her as the demon approached them. She had no idea what they could do. Until she remembered what Dia had done to save her. Yoshiko didn't know if it would work, but she decided it was worth a shot. She didn't want Riko to get hurt.

Yoshiko wondered if this was how Dia felt when she decided to save her. If so, Yoshiko understood exactly why she did it now.

"Riko, please get behind me." Yoshiko whispered.

Riko did as asked quickly, her eyes widening in fear as she stared at the demon. Yoshiko walked toward the demon, making sure to show no fear.

The demon paused, confused as to why Yoshiko wasn't afraid of them.

"What do you think you'll be able to do to me, mortal?" The demon sneered.

"I don't know if it'll work, but I'm giving this a shot." Yoshiko stated as she took a deep breath.

The demon laughed, "Nothing a mortal can do will work."

Yoshiko glanced back at Riko. She was still shaking in fear. Terror and worry were written all over her face as she watched them.

Yoshiko faced the demon again, "I, Tsushima Yoshiko, successor of Dia, sacrifice my soul to lock this demon away into nothingness."

The demon's eyes lit up with fear for a split second, before they filled with agony as pain shot through their body. Yoshiko felt a calming sensation flowing over her.

"Yoshiko?" Riko whimpered as she ran over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yoshiko replied as she watched the demon.

Riko let out a gasp, "You're fading!"

"I know. It's part of the deal to seal the demon away." Yoshiko replied, giving Riko a smile.

"You're leaving me?" Riko cried out.

"Unfortunately, yes. If I don't the demon will remain." Yoshiko said.

"B-but…" Riko was a teary mess.

"Riko, it'll be alright. Yoshiko knows what she has done." A familiar voice called.

"Mari?!" The two girls called out.

Mari walked toward them, smiling, "Yep!"

"H-how?" Riko stammered out.

"It's you, isn't it? You're the one who helped me after Dia did this." Yoshiko asked.

Mari nodded to her, "Yes, that would be me. I'm Natia. I've come to take Riko back after you're gone."

"What?" Riko yelped as she tried to touch Yoshiko, only for her hand to go through her.

"Riko, it's okay. Mari will take care of you. She did for me even if I didn't know it was her." Yoshiko tried to comfort her.

"I promise it'll be okay, Riko. I'll take good care of you. But, let her go. She wants to go to her lover, I'm sure." Mari hugged Riko tightly.

"L-lover?" Riko asked.

"I don't feel the same way as you, Riko. I accepted your confession to take my mind off of Dia. She's the one I love. She's the one who was the angel that saved me." Yoshiko admitted.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Riko asked.

"She was a member of Aqours. But, when she vanished, so did everyone's memories of her if they weren't here." Mari explained.

"Oh… Well, I hope you find her then, Yoshiko. I want you to be happy." Riko smiled as her despite the tears running down her face.

"Thank you, Lili." Yoshiko smiled back before her vision faded.

She vanished from their sight. Riko let out a sob as she realized Yoshiko was gone for good.

"Riko, come. Let's get out of here and then we'll talk." Mari guided her to the portal just as she had done with Yoshiko.

"Will everyone forget her?" Riko asked.

"I believe so." Mari sighed, "I'm sorry, Riko."

"It's alright. I'm sure she's happy. She seemed at peace." Riko put on a brave face as they walked through the portal together.

Both of them appeared in Riko's room. Riko grabbed her phone and looked for something that should have Yoshiko in it. She opened a photo that she had taken with her after their first date. It was changed now to be only her.

"She's gone…" Riko whispered.

"I'm sorry," Mari replied as she hugged Riko.

"I'm so lost now… I can see why she felt the way she did. But, now I have you to talk to. She didn't." Riko said.

"Yeah… why don't you let me take your mind off of her for a bit." Mari said as she eased the phone out of Riko's grip and put it on the nightstand.

"How so?" Riko asked, intrigued and scared by the proposal.

"You'll see." Mari smiled as she leaned in for a kiss, "I'll show you what good things a demon can do. Not all of us are bad."

…

When Yoshiko regained her vision, she found herself standing in a white area. She saw a few angels hanging around. Yoshiko scanned them all, but none were Dia.

She started walking. The angels stared at her as she passed them.

"Why's a mortal here?" Yoshiko heard one murmur.

Yoshiko ignored them and pushed on, looking at the faces to find who she wanted. But, no matter where she seemed to look, she couldn't find Dia.

"Hey, mortal! Over here!" An angel called.

Yoshiko looked to her right to see a stunningly beautiful angel waving at her. Yoshiko shyly waved back and approached.

The angel had blue hair that was neatly braided and put in a bun. Her violet eyes shone brightly with a caring, almost motherly, look.

"I know where your friend is. Come with me, I'll take ya to her." The angel said as she walked away.

Yoshiko followed after her, "What's your name?"

"Huh? You don't remember me? Oh… right. I'm Kanan." The angel said.

"What do you mean? Should I know you?" Yoshiko asked.

"No. You're memories would've been erased. You see, I was part of Aqours at one point. But, I was given the task of sealing a demon away after they massacred a village." Kanan replied.

"Oh… so, you and Dia are friends?" Yoshiko questioned.

"Yep. Been friends since we were young angels. And, I believe you met the demon friend of ours. What does she go by now? We just called her Natia."

"Mari."

"Oh, yeah. That name. I chose it for her, ya know? You should've seen how happy she looked."

"She never mentioned you." Yoshiko mumbled, "I slipped up a lot and mentioned Dia…"

"I'm sure she didn't. That girl is a master at acting. She could be having a stroke and still be laughing like nothing was wrong." Kanan chuckled in response.

Yoshiko felt at ease around Kanan. She didn't have the atmosphere of the other angels.

"Am I the only mortal here?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry about the bad hospitality. Angels aren't exactly the friendliest to mortals." Kanan said, "Anyway, your friend is in this house."

"So, this is a village?"

"Yep. There are many of them around. You just have to find one  with a house that is available and claim it and it's yours." Kanan nodded.

"Oh, okay. Uh, thank you. I'd never have found her without your help." Yoshiko said.

"No problem. I'm sure I'll see ya around. Have fun." Kanan waved and then spread her wings and took to the sky.

Yoshiko watched her in awe for a moment, before she turned back to the task at hand. She had found Dia.

Yoshiko walked up to the door and opened it. She looked around inside to see a nicely decorated house that certainly seemed to match Dia's style. It was neatly organized with not a thing out of place, as expected of Dia. Yoshiko never understood why she was so neat all the time.

"Kanan? Is that you?" Dia's voice called from a different room of the house.

Yoshiko stayed silent as she walked in and closed the door. She couldn't seem to find her voice. It all felt so surreal. Yoshiko could hardly believe she was actually hearing Dia's voice again. She was afraid she might pass out from all these emotions running through her.

"Hello?" Dia's voice called again, "I swear if you're trying to scare me again I'm going to punch you."

Yoshiko heard footsteps echoing from her left. She turned and stared at the door that they sounded like they were behind. A few seconds later, the door opened and Yoshiko was greeted with Dia.

Their eyes locked and they both froze in their places. Yoshiko wanted to say something, but her voice still wouldn't come out. Dia started crying, but yet she didn't make a sound. The tears slipped silently down her face as she stared at Yoshiko, barely believing it to be true.

"Dia…" Yoshiko managed to whisper as she found herself running toward the still frozen girl.

"Yoshiko…" Dia whispered back as she was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"I found you…" Yoshiko cried as she hugged Dia as tightly as she could as if she was afraid of losing her again.

Dia managed to get her arms out and bring them up to hug Yoshiko back, "How?"

"I… I…" Yoshiko stammered out as she struggled to come to terms with the realization of what she had really done, "I did what you did…"

"Why? And how? You're just a mortal…" Dia asked as she found herself being pulled even closer than before; she accepted it with no hesitation.

"I don't really know… but, Riko… she was also cursed… I was accidentally brought to Hell with her and I couldn't bear to do nothing… and Mari said that I would be given some of your powers to aid the angels still on earth. Maybe that's why it worked." Yoshiko did her best to explain as she sat up, but still keeping Dia in a firm hug.

"So… you're trapped in this world now?" Dia asked, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. But, I don't mind since I have you now." Yoshiko replied.

"How did you find me?" Dia questioned next, "There's no way it was just luck."

"Kanan helped me out." Yoshiko answered.

"Of course she would…" Dia sighed, "But I guess I should thank her then."

Yoshiko slowly let go of Dia and got back to her feet. Dia did the same. They stood in silence for a while, just staring at each other.

"So… did I scare you?" Yoshiko asked.

"A little." Dia admitted.

"Not gonna punch me for it, huh?" Yoshiko teased.

Dia's face went bright red, "Oh… uh, you see… Kanan likes to play pranks on me and I'm sick of them. She's a troublemaker."

"Indeed I am."

They both jumped as Kanan placed a hand on their shoulders. Kanan laughed at them.

"K-Kanan… when did you get here?" Dia asked as she tried to compose herself.

"A while ago. Man, I didn't think you'd be that emotional." Kanan said as she tried to play it cool after she just admitted to spying on them, "You never seemed to have any emotion other than serious."

"Why you-" Dia reached out to slap her, but Kanan blocked her blow with ease.

"Still predictable as always, aren't ya, Dia?" Kanan chuckled as she stepped out of range.

"What do you want?" Dia asked.

"To see how it went. You've been so closed off since you came here. I just wanted to make sure that changed." Kanan said.

"Jeez, you're weird." Dia sighed as she shook her head at Kanan.

"Anyway, Yoshiko, I was wonderin' if you would like to get all the memories of me back?" Kanan turned to Yoshiko.

"Yeah. I'd appreciate that." Yoshiko nodded.

"Well, shall we go?" Kanan held out her hands, one to Yoshiko and one to Dia.

The two girls took them and allowed Kanan to guide them out of the house.

"Say, you wanna fly there? I'm sure she wouldn't be too heavy to carry." Dia asked.

"You wanna fly, Yoshiko?" Kanan asked.

Yoshiko nodded nervously, "S-sure…"

"Don't worry, I won't drop ya." Kanan promised as she flew into the air and then picked up Yoshiko.

"You better not." Yoshiko tried to seem brave, but she was scared.

"I promise I would never do that. Now, why don't we do some touring while we fly. I'm sure you'd like to get to know your new home after all." Kanan said as Dia flew up to join her in the air.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Yoshiko replied.

And so the three girls flew over the land, pointing out landmarks to Yoshiko. She enjoyed it now that she felt more confident in the air. Maybe heights weren't as bad as she thought they were?

"So, Yoshiko, do you want to come live with me and Kanan? Or would you rather get a house of your own?" Dia asked.

"Is there enough room?" Yoshiko replied.

"Well, I was thinking we could share a bed…" Dia mumbled.

"That's fine. As long as we'll fit on it together then count me in. I'd rather be around you guys than by myself anyway." Yoshiko said.

"You two better not try anything while I'm home." Kanan warned.

"What'll you do if we do?" Dia asked as a coy smile danced across her face.

"Well, maybe I'll decide to get in on the action myself. Or would you like me to bring someone over to do as revenge." Kanan teased back.

"Eh?" Yoshiko was confused. She hadn't thought they were talking about sex.

"What? Not gonna share Dia with me at all?" Kanan teased Yoshiko, "I've been having some fun with her while you've been away."

"Wha…? You? This is not the time to be discussing this!" Yoshiko shot back when she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe…"

"Kanan, stop teasing her. We can continue this after. She's right about this being the wrong time to discuss what we've been up to." Dia stated.

"Fine… I'll tell ya all the juicy details when we get home then." Kanan whispered in Yoshiko's ear.

Yoshiko flushed bright red, "Eh?"

"Kanan, please just stop. We're almost there. She needs to be ready." Dia sighed.

"Alright. Let's speed up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marked this as the end but I may do bonus scenes. If you have any scenes you want to see let me know and I may do them.


	9. Bonus 1 - The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Dia, Kanan, and Mari all became friends

"Come on, Dia! You're so slow!"

"You're just too fast!"

A young demon sat nearby, listening to the sounds of the two unknown playing. She stared at them as they came into her view.

_Two angels… just my luck._

The demon stood up and approached them as they paused to take a break. The angels looked over at her. There was panic and fear written on their faces.

"Hello? Uh, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm on the run and need a way to stay safe." The demon said as she tried to appear as unthreatening as she could.

"You're a demon. Why would we help you?" One of them asked.

The demon shrugged, "Because I'm not that bad. I promise I won't hurt you. I just wanna live in peace."

"You're on the run?"

"Yes. They want to take me back to Hell and lock me away. I just want to be free."

"How do you want us to help?" They eyes her suspiciously.

"Help me hide from them. Until I can find a mortal to possess I can't disguise my aura." The demon pleaded.

"Possess? You're a single!" The angels jumped back in fear.

"Please. I mean no harm." The demon tried to calm them.

"Possessing someone isn't harmful?" One challenged her.

"Well… I guess it is but…" The demon sighed. They weren't going to help her.

"Leave. We want nothing to do with you."

The demon left without a word. She would just have to find someone else who was more willing. She wasn't going back to Hell. She wouldn't go back.

…

It was hours later and the demon had no luck. No one liked her. She scared anyone who she approached.

"What are angels doing on demon lands?"

The demon stopped. There were angels away from their marked lands. That wasn't good. Despite her better judgement, she ran toward where the sound came from.

Once she saw the demon, she started sneaking. She hoped her aura wouldn't be too noticeable. She would be out soon. She just wanted to see the angels.

As she had predicted, it was the two she had run into earlier. They were pressed against a wall of rock and trapped. They couldn't fly away due to the thick canopy overhead.

"We got lost. Let us go."

"No way! I'm gonna kill you!"

"That's against the Allegiance rules. You'll be killed for it."

"Like I care."

The angels cowered back. They were trapped rats. The evil demon started approaching them. The demon watching them gulped.

She wanted to help them. She was torn. She would be giving away her cover. But, she didn't want to just let them die. She wanted angels and demons to live in peace.

The demon sighed as she charged out and stood between them. She faced the other demon with a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing?" The other demon growled at her.

She glared at him, "I don't have to explain anything."

"You want them all to yourself huh, Natia."

Natia flinched at her name. She charged forward and tackled the demon to the floor. They fought for a while, before the other demon retreated, not wanting to get killed.

"Why are you here?" Natia turned to face the angels.

"I could ask you the same."

"Well, I was just nearby. I thought I'd stop in." Natia joked.

"Why did you save us?"

"Because. I told you. I just want to live in peace."

"Well, thank you. You're called Natia?"

"Yes. And what are your names?" Natia motioned for them to follow her, "We should get out of here."

"My name is Dia." The black-haired angel stated as she hesitantly followed.

"And mine is Kanan!" The blue-haired angel replied as she skipped along after them.

"So… will you help me now that I've proved myself?" Natia asked.

"Fine. Come on." Dia sighed and took the lead, "You can come and stay at our place."

"Thank you!"

…

It had been a week since Natia had been given shelter. The two angels accepted that they had to help out in repayment for being saved. So they set out to find a mortal for Natia to possess.

And they found one. She was a spoiled girl who all angels despised. They were so full of themselves and hardly ever worthy of getting into Heaven. So, they decided it was okay to let her get possessed by the demon.

"So, that's her? That blond girl?" Natia asked.

"Yep. You can take her." Kanan nodded.

"What is her name?" Natia asked next as she eyed the girl.

"Akira."

"Hmm. I don't really like that name. Maybe when I possess her I'll change it."

"What do you mean?"

"When a demon possesses someone for the long run they can choose to alter memories of everyone that person knows. I could change everything about her." Natia replied.

"What name would you choose?" Dia asked.

"I don't know. I need to think of one." Natia mumbled.

"How about Mari." Kanan suggested.

"Mari… I like it!" Natia smiled.

"Alright. Just go and do it ready." Dia shook her head.

"Okay! I'll be back soon!" Natia promised as she vanished from sight.

Kanan and Dia watched as Natia possessed the girl. They had to look away out of disgust. It was pretty weird and gross. The noises were just as bad.

After a few minutes, it stopped and they looked. Natia was in control of the body now and came back over to them.

"So, how do I look?" She asked them as she examined her new body.

"Different."

"So. You guys make lives in this land as well?" Natia asked them.

"Yes. We just haven't put them into action yet."

"Well, you should make it so you're friends with me! It would be awesome!" Natia stated happily.

"Maybe we will."

"Yes!"


	10. Bonus 2 - Reunion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor joins Yoshiko, Dia, and Kanan.

Yoshiko had slowly adjusted to her new home. Her, Dia, and Kanan all shared the house peacefully. Yoshiko missed the rest of Aqours, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. They didn't know who she was anymore. That knowledge hurt a lot.

After she got her memories of Kanan back, Yoshiko was shocked to see just how much had been altered when Kanan left. She had spent a good hour trying to readjust to the actual memories instead of the altered ones.

Dia and Kanan had been very welcoming of Yoshiko. She had been treated like family the moment they agreed she would stay and live with them.

"Hey, you guys wanna see what the commotion is about?" Kanan asked.

There were tremors in the land that signaled a new arrival. But these tremors weren't normal at all. They were deep and very long. Normal tremors were like a very minor earthquake. This was a cause of alarm for everyone living in the land.

"I guess. No one else would be brave enough to. They're all probably cowering in fear because it's different." Dia responded.

"Do you think it's safe?" Yoshiko asked.

Kanan shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm going to check it out whether you guys come or not."

"I'll go with you." Dia got up from the couch she was sitting on.

Yoshiko quickly jumped up and followed the two out the door, "Wait for me!"

The three of them wandered around trying to locate the source of the tremors. It took them a while, but they found it.

"I didn't know you could exorcise someone here." Dia muttered.

"I didn't know that either." Kanan replied.

They watched as a rift opened up before someone was shoved out of it. They landed in a crumpled mess on the ground. The rift closed quickly, trapping the new arrival.

"Uh, is that a demon?" Kanan backed away.

"Yeah…" Dia nodded.

Yoshiko stared in shock at the demon on the ground. She seemed familiar. Then it clicked as to who it was.

Yoshiko found herself cautiously approaching the demon. She ignored the calls from Kanan and Dia to come back. Yoshiko soon stood before the demon.

"Where am I?" The demon mumbled as they tried to push themselves up.

"Natia?" Yoshiko asked quietly.

"Huh? Yoshiko?" Natia looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah… you ended up here…" Yoshiko mumbled as she avoided eye contact.

"How on earth?" Natia mumbled to herself as she held out a hand to Yoshiko.

Yoshiko grabbed it and pulled her to her feet. Dia and Kanan approached them.

"Hey guys! I finally get to see you again!" Natia gave them a smile.

"What?" They were both just as confused as Natia.

"Yeah… I don't know how I got here either." Natia chuckled.

"You were exorcised." Dia stated.

"Oh. I was? Right… that temple girl." Natia growled.

"Temple girl. You mean Zuramaru?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes. Her. She found out I was possessing that girl and removed me." Natia stated bitterly, "Guess she messed up the chant and sent me here instead."

"I guess so." Kanan nodded.

Yoshiko gave her a confused look, "Wait. You aren't the same person as Mari?"

Natia chuckled, "Indeed I'm not. And that isn't that girl's real name. What was it? Akira, I believe. Kanan gave me the name Mari because I hated how Akira sounded."

"Oh…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"What became of the mortal?" Dia asked.

"Well, you see… she's been dead for a while…" Natia admitted hesitantly.

"Eh!?"

"I don't really know the details myself, but one day I just felt her resistance vanish. I unpossessed her for a few seconds and realized she had died. I don't know how though." Natia explained.

"So, she's dead. Permanently?"

"Yes. Been dead for a couple of years now." Natia nodded.

"Well then. Shall we go to our house? I don't think you'd want the other angels seeing you around here." Dia asked.

"Sure. Lead the way!" Natia agreed.

The foursome trekked back to their home. Natia was explaining herself to Yoshiko.

"I'm worried you're gonna get killed, Natia." Dia stated after they entered the house.

"And why is that?" Natia asked as she happily plopped down into a couch in the living room.

"You're a single. No one here besides us will tolerate that." Dia explained as she sat across from her.

Kanan sat down beside Dia, "She's right, Natia. A single in this land is asking for trouble."

"A single?" Yoshiko asked in confusion as she took the only empty seat left, which was beside Natia.

"Yeah. Like that demon that cursed you." Natia replied, "The full name is single pure, but most just shorten it to single."

"Um… I know this is probably a stupid thing to ask, but can you leave this world once you're in it." Yoshiko asked, feeling this was a good time to ask the question she had been holding back.

"You can, at the expense of releasing the demon back into the world again." Dia replied, "Everyone would get their memories of you back and then you'd go on just like before. But, the demon would probably try and hunt you down."

"Oh. What about Natia though?" Yoshiko asked next.

Dia and Kanan both shrugged, "No idea. We've never had someone be exorcised into this land. I think you may have to wait until the person dies before you can leave, since the curse is over with their life."

"Why aren't you dangerous like the others? You never did explain that to us?" Kanan questioned Natia next.

"Well, I kinda possessed someone before the long term one and I ended up getting their emotions. So, I'm still classified as a single but I'm really not." Natia stated.

"Oh… that's weird… did you take them away from the mortal or do they still have emotions?"

"They lost all emotions. It was really strange. No one I asked had any idea why that happened."

"You have all the emotions of that mortal?"

"Yes, I have more emotions than any Pure demon." Natia stated proudly.

"So, you're like a half but, full demon." Kanan stated.

"Half? Okay, I need some history about demons." Yoshiko sighed. She didn't like the fact she couldn't understand half of the terminology that they were using.

"Well, we got nothing better to do, right?" Natia asked, "I think we could give you a lesson."

Everyone nodded. Natia smiled as she got into her storytelling mode. Yoshiko paid close attention as Natia gave her a rundown on demons. Dia and Kanan would occasionally butt in with their perspectives about the topic Natia was talking about. Demons and angels did see things very different in some aspects.


	11. Bonus 3 - Dia Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia's welcome to her new home

Dia landed hard onto the ground. She groaned in pain as she pushed herself to her feet. She looked around at the land before her. This was her home now. Unless she wanted to let Yohane out again, she was stuck in this land for the rest of eternity. Of course, unless someone killed her.

Why you were allowed to kill in this land was beyond anyone's understanding. You couldn't kill yourself, but anyone else was fair game. It was a very confusing world.

Dia started to wander around. She had no idea where to go, so she just started to walk in a single direction and stick to it. Eventually she would run into something. She had to.

"Another one, huh?" An angel appeared from the side.

Dia turned to face them, "Has it not been long since someone arrived?"

"Yeah. It hasn't been at all. What was the reason for you?"

"There was a mortal cursed by the worst single I've seen. I freed her from the curse." Dia explained simply. This angel didn't need to know anything about her relationships with mortals. And telling a normal angel about it would just make life hell for her.

"Ugh. Why would you save a mortal?" The angel scoffed, "Actually, I don't care. I'm leaving."

They left quickly. Dia sighed as she continued on her way, still having no idea where she should go. She was debating if she should even try to find someone.

The land was massive. As far as anyone knew, there was no end to it. There were new things being added to it constantly. You never knew when you'd witness a formation suddenly pop out of the ground.

"Dia?" A familiar voice called from the side.

Dia stopped in her tracks and turned toward the voice, "Kanan?"

Kanan walked out of seemingly nowhere and over to where Dia stood, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Dia replied bitterly as she stared into Kanan's eyes.

"Did you really go through with it?" Kanan already knew the answer, but she still asked it.

Dia lowered her gaze, "I did. I told you I would. Do I ever go back on my promises?"

"Dia, an angel and mortal aren't allowed to be together." Kanan stated softly as she rested a hand on Dia's shoulder.

"Then explain my parents." Dia challenged, "They had no issue."

"But you were nearly killed because of it." Kanan reminded her.

"So? Look. They weren't killed just for being in love. They were targeted after I was born. As long as an angel and mortal don't bring life into the world, no one cares." Dia huffed in defence.

"You know as well as I do that the Allegiance wants to change that." Kanan tried to reason.

"Why? Why can't it work?" Dia mumbled, "I'm not even fully an angel. Why can't I be allowed."

"Dia, I know it's tough. Come with me. We can talk later. There's someone I want you to meet." Kanan took Dia by her hand and guided her through the land.

"Kanan… what about you? You're in love with a demon." Dia asked quietly as they walked, "That's even worse than my love life."

"I can put my feelings to the side. You need to learn to do the same." Kanan stated.

Dia sighed, "I don't want to. I want to be with whoever I want."

"So do I. But complaining won't get you anywhere. Give it up. You can't even see her anymore." Kanan was growing frustrated.

"Kanan, what would you do if she ended up here?" Dia asked.

"Well, that's probably impossible, but if she did then I guess I'd take her to ya. The rules don't apply here. As long as you don't flaunt a relationship around, no one will get hurt." Kanan replied, "I want you to be happy."

"You say that, but still tell me I can't be." Dia growled.

"I'm telling you it's impossible. You're trapped here and she's down there. It won't work." Kanan sighed.

They stopped talking and walked along in an awkward silence. Dia was fuming silently at how Kanan was treating her. She knew why Kanan was saying the things she was, but it didn't make the comments hurt any less.

"Here we are. I want you to meet this angel. They also fell in love with a mortal." Kanan pushed Dia into a cave and blocked the way out with her body.

Dia glared at her, before she turned around and started walking into the cave. She had to talk to the angel or else Kanan wouldn't let her get out. It took a few minutes to reach the end of the cave. There was an opening in the ceiling. Light was filtering down onto someone sitting on a rock.

"Who are you and what brings you here?" The angel asked, not moving at all.

"I'm Dia. My friend wanted me to talk to you and won't take no for an answer." Dia replied as she slowly inched closer.

"And why does your friend think you need to talk to me?"

"Because I'm like you. I'm in love with a mortal."

"Come closer and sit." The angel finally moved and looked up.

Dia froze in place as she met the angel's. Their face was scared all over and their eyes were missing.

"You see what happened to me? Some angel's didn't approve of my relationship and did this. The mortal I loved even joined once they found out I was an angel." The angel stated.

Dia hesitantly took a seat, "She knows I'm an angel."

"What about the risks? If someone found out…"

"I don't know. But now I can't see her anyway."

"Did you seal away a demon for them?"

"Yes…"

"Leave. You are even beyond what I can work with. You will not reason." The angel shooed her away.

Dia quickly got up and left. She didn't like the cave. It gave her a bad feeling. Dia speed walked out of the cave and to the entrance where Kanan was waiting for her.

"Well?" Kanan asked.

"Even they said I can't be reasoned with." Dia stated.

Kanan sighed, "Fine… let's go. I'll take you to my house. You can live with me."

"Okay. Thank you." Dia replied.


	12. Bonus 4 - Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors aren't appreciated at all

It had been a long day for Dia. The Student Council always had something going wrong in it. And she was the one who had to fix it every time.

Sometimes Dia regretted the life she chose to make for herself in the world. She didn't realize it would involve so much work. When she first thought of it, she thought it would be fun. Now she was realizing it wasn't as fun as she thought. Kanan was the only one who could keep her sane through her life.

When Dia got home from school that day, she changed into some comfy clothes and walked out into the backyard. She was supposed to be alone at home for an hour or two. Dia decided it wouldn't hurt to relieve some stress. No one would know.

She closed her eyes and shifted into her angel form. Dia smiled as she opened her eyes again. She flew up slightly off the ground and did a few moves. Dia always turned to flying whenever she was stressed out. It helped her a lot.

She continued to do random maneuvers in the air for a while. She only stopped when she heard a voice. That voice made her stop in terror.

"Onee-chan?"

Dia quickly landed on the ground. She didn't want to turn around, but she had to. Dia slowly turned to face Ruby, who was standing by the door with wide eyes. Dia tried her hardest to keep a straight face. She couldn't falter or else Ruby would know the truth. That was something she couldn't allow.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be having a sleepover?" Dia asked, trying to act as though she didn't have wings and a halo sticking out of her.

"I'm not feeling well… I came home." Ruby replied.

"Oh. Well, why don't you go lay down? I'll bring up some medicine and food in a bit." Dia tried to usher her away.

"Why do you have wings, Onee-chan?" Ruby asked.

"What are you talking about? You must be hallucinating from your illness. I don't have wings." Dia stated, hoping her voice didn't waver at all.

Dia stayed still and prayed Ruby wouldn't try and touch them. She didn't know if she'd still believe that she was seeing things after feeling them.

"Oh… I'll go lay down then." Ruby said in a disappointed manner.

Dia let out a silent sigh of relief, "Go ahead. I'll be up to your room shortly."

Ruby left Dia in the backyard and went to her room. Dia shifted back into her human form and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She managed to convince Ruby that she didn't actually have wings. But, Dia worried she wouldn't believe it after her sickness passed.

She shook away those thoughts for now and focused on getting some medicine for Ruby. After making sure she got everything right, Dia grabbed a water bottle and then went to Ruby's room.

"I brought some medicine." Dia announced as she entered.

Ruby was laying on her bed. She sat up and took the pills and water.

"Your wings are gone." Ruby stated as she took her pills.

"Of course they are. I don't have wings." Dia stated in reply.

"I'm hungry…" Ruby whined.

Dia sighed softly, "What do you want to eat?"

"Can I have a sandwich?" Ruby asked.

"Sure. I'll go make you one." Dia gave her a smile as she left the room.

Dia let out a sigh of relief. Ruby seemed to buy the fact that she was seeing things. Dia didn't want to think about what she would have to do if Ruby knew her wings were real.

Dia went to the kitchen and made Ruby a small sandwich. She didn't think Ruby would want to eat much if she was sick, so she only brought up half of it. Ruby accepted it gratefully and ate it.

Dia sat beside Ruby on the bed and felt her forehead, "You're a little warm."

Ruby let out a small hum in response as she finished eating. Dia set the plate aside and tucked Ruby into the bed. She kissed her on the head.

"Get some rest. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Dia said as she grabbed the plate and went to leave the room.

"Okay…" Ruby mumbled as she snuggled deeper into her blankets, "I love you, Onee-chan."

"I love you too, Ruby." Dia replied as she gently closed the door.

…

The next day Dia had called an emergency meeting with Kanan. The two had met in the woods like their first time.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Kanan asked as she sat down on a fallen log.

"Strange memories." Dia corrected her as she sat opposite of her on the ground.

"So, what's up? You've never done this before." Kanan got straight to the point.

"Ruby saw me in my angel form…" Dia admitted hesitantly.

"What!?" Kanan yelled in shock.

"Look. I convinced her she was seeing things because she was sick. But, I'm afraid she's gonna remember it too vividly and think it was real. I don't know what to do. I don't wanna do that to her." Dia started rambling.

Kanan moved to sit beside her, "Dia… Dia, get a hold of yourself."

"Sorry. I just don't know what to do…" Dia sighed.

"You said she doesn't know the truth. There's no reason to worry right now. As long as she doesn't realize that it wasn't an illusion, you're okay." Kanan reasoned.

"But what if she does?" Dia asked.

Kanan sighed, "Then you'll have to do something about it."

"B-but…" Dia whined.

"You don't have a choice at that point. Either you erase her memories or you kill her. I know neither sound good, but it's the rules. But, don't worry about it right now. We'll talk about that if the time comes." Kanan pulled Dia into a hug.

"Okay…" Dia mumbled, admitting defeat in the argument.

"It'll be alright. And, I'm quite sure if you don't wanna hurt Ruby that Natia would be willing to do it for you. She can change the memories instead of remove them." Kanan stated as she tried to calm Dia.

"Really? Demons can do that?" Dia asked.

Kanan nodded, "Yep. At least, that's what she told me."

"I guess that would be the best if Ruby does realize the truth." Dia stated, "But I hope it doesn't come to that."

"I hope it doesn't either. I still can't believe how attached you got to that girl, though."

"She's so innocent and naive. I can't help but want to protect her." Dia argued in her defence.

"I guess I can see that. But, you know one day she'll die and you won't. It's gonna be really hard on you." Kanan reminded.

"I know. I'm willing to endure it." Dia stated.

"Alright then." Kanan shrugged.

After that, the two of them stood up and went to their favorite spot in the forest. They spent some time there. Kanan wanted to go there mainly to just get Dia's mind off of the issue. And it was working.


	13. Bonus 5 - Kanan's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why and how Kanan was sent away

"Alright. If nothing else needs to be said then the Allegiance meeting is over."

"Sir! I just got word of a demon attacking a village!"

"What type of demon?"

"Single."

"Alright. Kanan, you are up. Go seal them away."

"Understood, sir…" Kanan stated as she got up.

She headed in the direction the messenger pointed her in. Footsteps sounded behind her. Kanan paused and turned around. Dia was running toward her. Kanan made a pained expression as she looked at Dia.

"Please, just go back. Don't make this harder than it already is." Kanan turned around and started walking away from her.

She couldn't bear to have to say goodbye. There was no saying that they'd ever see each other again. But, Kanan had a little bit of a belief she would reunite with her again. But just because she believed that didn't mean saying farewell for the time being would be any easier.

"Kanan, please. You can't just leave me without anything! Say something to me!" Dia chased after her.

"Dia, please. I don't want to leave you. Don't make this harder than it already is." Kanan sighed as she continued to walk away, picking up her pace slightly.

"But… at least let me see you off then." Dia sighed in return, knowing Kanan wasn't going to back down easily on her decision.

"No. Go home, Dia." Kanan huffed as she started running.

Dia ran after her. Kanan was a lot more nimble in the woods than she was though. Dia quickly lost sight of her and tripped. When she got up, there was no way she would be able to catch up. Kanan was gone.

"If only I knew what village it was…" Dia sighed as she turned around and left. There was nothing she could do at this point. Kanan was already gone. She wouldn't catch up to her before she sealed away the demon.

…

Kanan paused to catch her breath after she successfully lost Dia. She hated that she did that, but convinced herself it was for the best. She didn't want Dia to see her go. Or to see her cry. Kanan wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

She had come to enjoy her life as a mortal. It was nice and relaxing and she made so many new friends. And now that was all going to be striped away from her without her getting any say in it.

"I'm gonna miss you all…" Kanan cried out quietly. She hated this. Sometimes she wished she never agreed to go down and join the Allegiance. It brought her so much pain. It rarely brought her happiness.

Kanan slowly started walking again. Her feet felt so heavy as she started to move. They were trying to make her stay. But, she couldn't. She had to do this. She was chosen and if she failed they'd kill her. Then she really would disappear.

It took only minutes to reach the destroyed village. Kanan stared down at the destruction. There was barely anything untouched. All the buildings were on fire and countless bodies littered the ground. Kanan felt like she was gonna be sick. She started to head down to the entrance to try and find the demon.

As she made her way down, she spotted more bodies. Dismembered bodies. That was too much for her. Kanan gagged and threw up into the nearby bushes. The sight and stench were repulsive. She felt horrible.

"Who's there?" A voice called.

Kanan gulped and thought, _That must be the demon._

She was in no condition to fight them. She was shaken up from the bodies and was afraid she would pass out. Kanan backed away and dodged into the deeper parts of the forest, hoping it was enough to conceal her till she got her bearings together.

"Come out, angel. I know you're around." The demon appeared.

Kanan stayed completely still. One wrong move and she would fail the mission. And failure in this meant her life. The demon drew near to her location. Kanan stayed completely still. She prayed that they wouldn't see her. Unfortunately, her prayer wasn't answered.

The demon lunged in and pulled her out by her hair. Kanan yelped in pain as she struggled to break free. The demon had a tight grip on her and wasn't letting go. They put another hand around her throat. Kanan started choking as she swung her arms and legs around wildly, trying to get away.

"Not as strong as I was expecting. Did they run out of strong angels to send? Or did they just send you to your death?" The demon mocked.

"Let her go!" A flurry of white shot at the demon and knocked them back, giving Kanan enough time to crawl away.

She was gasping heavily for breath as she looked over at her saviour. Dia had found her.

"Another angel, huh? So they sent two." The demon got back up, "Doesn't matter. I can take you both down with ease."

Dia quickly moved to Kanan's location, "I'll distract him. You cast the seal."

"Dia!" Kanan called, but it was too late. Dia threw herself at the demon and started trying to fight him.

Kanan quickly got to her feet. Dia wouldn't last long. She needed to cast the seal now or else they both would be dead.

"I, Kanan the Allegiance Angel Representative, give up my soul to lock this demon away into the nothingness. Their acts are too severe and cannot be allowed to continue." Kanan called out.

The demon fell to the ground. Dia dodged his body just in time. She flew over to where Kanan was. Kanan gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"I couldn't let him hurt you. Please, stay safe. Don't cause any trouble. I promise I'll see you again someday." Dia replied as she grabbed Kanan's hand.

"I won't cause trouble. You stay safe yourself. I hope you don't get chosen anytime soon." Kanan laughed, "And, tell Natia what happened. Don't leave her in the dark."

"Shall I tell her the other part?" Dia teased.

"No. That's something only I can tell her." Kanan stated.

"Goodbye. I'll see you someday." Dia stepped back.

"Maybe. I don't wanna see you in that land anytime soon, you hear me." Kanan called to her as she faded away.

Dia fell to her knees after Kanan left. She was alone. She had no one to talk to about being an angel that would understand. Natia wouldn't get it. She's a demon.

Dia stayed there for a while, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around and saw an angel from the meeting. She stood up and faced them.

"She's gone." Dia stated, her voice cracking slightly.

"I know. I saw. You were brave. But please don't do that again. That wasn't your battle." The angel sighed, before they left.

"It would've been someone else's if I let her die." Dia growled as she took to the sky.

She flew to where Natia was living. She needed to deliver the news. Dia landed and shifted into her mortal form and then knocked on the door. A maid answered.

"Is Mari home?" Dia asked.

The maid nodded and called for her to come down. Within seconds, Natia had come down the stairs and was at the door.

"Good evening, Dia." She greeted.

"Evening, Mari." Dia replied sharply, "May I come in?"

"Of course." Natia let her inside and led her up to her room.

They sat on her bed. Dia didn't know how to begin. Natia waited as patiently as she could, but it was obvious she was getting a little impatient. She never was one who liked to wait.

"Kanan had to seal a demon away…" Dia mumbled out.

"She… she's gone…" Natia whispered.

"Yes… I'm sorry. She asked me to tell you the news." Dia sighed.

"How are you? You seem pretty beat up over it." Natia pulled Dia into a hug.

"I'm fine… it's just hard to lose her so suddenly." Dia stated quietly, "How are you?"

"I'll be okay. It is hard, but I'm sure we can both pull through together. Maybe we'll all get to see each other again in a different life." Natia stated optimistically.

"Maybe…" Dia replied.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Natia asked.

Dia shook her head, "No. I should go home. They'll already be concerned since I'm out this late."

"Alright. Have a safe trip home then." Natia bid her farewell.

"I'll try." Dia responded.


	14. Bonus 6 - Mari and Riko's Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of what Mari started with Riko in the good ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex only chapter

_"Yeah… why don't you let me take your mind off of her for a bit." Mari said as she eased the phone out of Riko's grip and put it on the nightstand._

_"How so?" Riko asked, intrigued and scared by the proposal._

_"You'll see." Mari smiled as she leaned in for a kiss, "I'll show you what good things a demon can do. Not all of us are bad."_

Riko stared into Mari's eyes with a shocked look as their lips met. This was not what she had been expecting. While she was expecting to be comforted, she was not expecting it in a sexual way.

"Do you not like it?" Mari pulled away.

"I… I wasn't expecting that…" Riko stammered out.

Her face was bright red. She was super embarrassed. Mari cocked her head slightly to the side and pursed her lips.

"So, do you want more or…?" Mari asked.

Riko's face somehow managed to get even brighter after she registered what Mari had just asked. She didn't really know how to answer her. Riko was conflicted. She kind of did want to continue, but at the same time she was scared. She had never done anything like this before.

"Um… I don't know… I've never done this before." Riko mumbled as she tried to avoid eye contact.

Mari gave her a smile, "I promise you're in good hands."

"You've done it before?" Riko asked quietly. That had to be one of the most embarrassing questions she has ever asked in her life.

Mari gave her a slight nod, "Yep."

"You won't tell me with who, will you?"

"Well, I could, but you wouldn't know any of them."

Riko sighed, "Why are you even trying to do this?"

"Because, I'm a free spirit. And I like having fun. Especially with cute girls like yourself." Mari teased.

Riko knew her face was as red as it could be. Mari was really good at embarrassing her. It seemed like she wanted to as well. Mari had a sly smile dancing across her lips every time Riko would get flustered.

_She's enjoying this, isn't she?_ , Riko thought to herself.

"If you don't wanna I won't mind. But I just can't help wanting to. You're so adorable, Riko." Mari continued her teasing.

Riko took a deep breath, "Just… just be careful. I'm nervous…"

"I will be. I promise you." Mari gave her a big smile as she grabbed Riko's chin and kissed her again.

Riko awkwardly kissed back. She had only ever done slight kisses on the lips. Never had she made out with someone like this. Yoshiko never was very needy while they were dating. The biggest thing they did was snuggle. Riko felt a little bad about how awful she would be. Mari seemed to be very experienced and Riko felt that she wouldn't like being with someone like her.

"Something on your mind?" Mari asked as she pulled away and released her hold on Riko.

"It's just… don't you want someone who has more experience? This is my first time." Riko told her. She wasn't too sure about voicing her problems, but she decided it would be best to.

Mari shook her head as she started to remove Riko's shirt, "I don't care about experience. Anyone is fine as long as they're passionate about it. I don't like people who give half-assed attempts at it."

"O-okay." Riko stammered out as her shirt was lifted over her head, exposing her breasts. She didn't wear bras to bed as they felt awkward and uncomfortable to her.

"You have a very beautiful pair, you know." Mari teased as she gently started to knead Riko's breasts.

Riko was starting to wonder if she would ever stop blushing as much as she was. Mari's face was barely flushed at all and yet Riko's entire face was red.

Mari brought her head down and started to lick all over Riko's breasts, effectively coating them in her saliva. Riko tried to not look down, but she glanced every now and again. Riko thought that Mari looked really hot doing what she was doing. She didn't want to admit it, but she could feel her panties getting a little damp.

"M-Mari~" Riko let out a small moan as Mari started to gently bite her breasts.

Riko could feel Mari smiling as she continued. Mari was teasing around Riko's nipples. She would get close to them, but never enough to touch them. Riko didn't complain. Well, she wasn't even sure what to say if she wanted to complain. She was just going with whatever Mari did.

After another few painfully long minutes, Mari finally started to suck on Riko's erect nipples. Riko let out a whine and moaned as Mari bit down gently. Mari was an expert at what she was doing in Riko's eyes. Riko had been expecting pain at some points, but it never came. Mari seemed to know exactly what was too much.

Mari snaked a hand down Riko's body, dragging it agonizingly slow. She pulled at the hem of Riko's pants and started to pull them down. Riko stared down at her legs as they became exposed.

"M-Mari…" Riko whined in embarrassment.

"What?" Mari asked as she tossed the pants to the side.

"Why are you fully clothed but not me?" Riko covered her eyes as she asked.

"Do you want me to strip?" Mari asked.

Riko gave a small nod. Mari rolled her eyes at the embarrassed girl before her.

"Do you wanna do the honors?" Mari teased as she slowly brought Riko's hands away from her eyes.

Riko stared up at her with wide eyes. She was being asked to undress Mari? Riko didn't know how she should feel about that. It excited her a little at the thought of being active in their session, but the worry thoughts came back into her mind. What if she did something wrong? What would Mari think of her if she couldn't even undress her properly?

"I-I'll try." Riko managed to speak despite how dry her throat felt.

Mari sat back and allowed Riko full reign over her body. Riko started by unbuttoning the shirt Mari had on. Her hands were clammy with sweat. She kept missing the holes and fumbling around. Mari occasionally would bring her hands up and steady Riko's. It took her a while, but she managed to unbutton the shirt. Mari slid it off of her and let it fall to the ground.

Riko hesitated at taking off the bra Mari had on. She would have to touch her skin. Riko gulped she reached behind Mari slowly and fiddled with the clasp. She fumbled around with it but succeeded in getting it undone without any help. Riko grabbed the straps on the bra and moved them down Mari's arms herself. She tried to not look at Mari's chest as she tossed the bra off to the side, but failed.

Riko felt her face heat up again. She quickly looked away and focused on removing the shorts Mari was wearing. Riko had no issue with them since she just had to slide them off. Riko wasn't ready to take off Mari's underwear though. She backed off, finished with her job.

"Are you ready to continue?" Mari asked.

Riko gave her a small nod, "Yeah…"

"You still want me to be doing everything or you wanna give it a shot?" Mari questioned.

Riko stared at the blanket under her as she gripped it tightly. What did she want to do? Did she want to try and get involved? Would she regret that? Riko didn't think so. Mari seemed to be trying to encourage her to break out of her shell.

"Y-you do it…" Riko mumbled, unable to muster the courage to try herself.

Mari moved back to her original position so she was closer to Riko and picked off where she left off. Mari wasted no time going back to sucking on Riko's breasts. Riko let out small moans every now and again. She was starting to get a little impatient though. Riko could feel her underwear sticking to her from the fluids that had been constantly leaking out of her since Mari began.

"Are you ready for me to move down there?" Mari asked as she pulled away from Riko's chest.

Riko nodded. Mari very carefully shifted her position and pulled down Riko's panties. They were quite wet from Riko's arousal. Mari plopped them to the side where they landed with a splat. She very slowly ran two fingers just above Riko's crotch. She watched Riko intently, making sure she was truly ready. The last thing Mari wanted to do was hurt her.

"I'm gonna start." Mari announced as she slid a single finger over Riko's wet folds. It slid through them very easily and became coated in the slimy substance still leaking out.

Riko let out a small moan as Mari started to methodically rub her finger around, making sure to give each crack and fold attention. After a few minutes, Mari allowed another finger to join. Riko was squirming her hips as she let out tiny moans and whines.

"Can I put one in?" Mari asked.

Riko looked at her with a scared expression, "P-put one in? Inside me? N-no…"

"That's fine. I'll only do what you're okay with." Mari moved up and locked Riko into another kiss.

She continued to explore the outer parts of Riko with her fingers. Mari was a little disappointed that Riko wouldn't go farther, but she wasn't going to force her or try and persuade her. Mari slipped her tongue inside Riko's mouth. Riko's tongue met hers in a curious manner.

Mari allowed Riko to cautiously explore around her mouth. Mari slipped her tongue deeper inside of Riko's mouth to feel around herself. Riko pulled her tongue back to her own mouth. It autonomously followed Mari's tongue wherever it touched.

While Mari was occupied, Riko hesitantly reached her hands down and started working Mari's panties down to her knees. They pulled away from each other, a trail of saliva following between their lips. Mari lapped her tongue at it and broke it. Riko was finally reminded of what Mari was doing down there still. Mari had continued to work away at rubbing around Riko's folds while exploring her mouth.

"M-Mari… it feels weird down there…" Riko mumbled, unsure what she was feeling.

"It's okay. That feeling means that you're feeling really good." Mari explained in as simple terms as possible.

Riko nodded. She had no idea what it was she was feeling, so she trusted that Mari was correct. Riko felt the feeling getting more intense as Mari sped up her fingers. Riko squirmed and let out a few louder moans. In a few minutes, Riko felt a sudden jolt and fell back onto the bed. She was panting heavily.

"W-what was that?" Riko asked between her pants.

"That was an orgasm. You have heard of that before, right?" Mari asked in return.

Riko nodded. She had read some 18+ manga before and knew very well what that word meant. She hadn't expected it to feel the way it did though.

"Take a few minutes to calm down. I'll clean you up." Mari stated as she grabbed some tissues from Riko's nightstand and started dabbing away at the leaking juices still flowing out of her.

Riko laid still on her bed as she tried to calm her breathing. Mari finished cleaning her up pretty quickly and got up to throw the tissues into the trash. Riko sat up.

Mari sat back down next to her, "Anything else you want to do?"

Riko looked down at her bed, "C-could I try?"

Mari nodded, "Of course."

Riko hesitantly moved closer to Mari. She leaned up and kissed her. While she did that, Riko brought her hands up and cupped Mari's breasts. She moved her hands and squeezed down slightly. Mari moaned against her lips.

When Riko pulled away, she moved her head down to Mari's breasts and mimicked what Mari had done to her. Riko slowly started to run her tongue along them. She didn't bother with any teasing. Riko went over every inch of Mari's breasts that she could reach with her tongue. Mari let out soft moans as Riko started to gently bite down as she continued moving about.

Riko pulled away once she was satisfied with her work. She moved down so she was able to see Mari's crotch clearly. It was glistening in the light from the moon outside. Riko hesitated before she reached a hand down and ran it over. Mari let out another whine. Riko continued to rub her, using her whole hand ulike what Mari had done.

"D-do you want me to p-put a finger in?" Riko asked quietly.

"Only if you feel comfortable enough doing so." Mari replied.

Riko ran a single finger over Mari's clit. She was gonna try and do it. Riko slowly pushed her finger forward and inside of Mari. Mari gripped the sheets and let out a few moans again.

"Does it hurt?" Riko asked. She was in unknown territory now. She had no idea what Mari should act like while she was doing this.

"No. It feels good." Mari moaned out in reply.

"Okay…" Riko mumbled as she started to try and move her finger around.

As she slowly got the hang of it, Mari started to slightly thrust her hips in time with Riko's movements. Riko didn't know what to think of her actions and just continued, maybe adding a bit of speed to her movements.

"P-put another one in…" Mari whined, "Please…"

Riko slipped another finger inside as asked. She found it a little harder to move around now that there were two inside, but she managed nonetheless. Mari seemed to be enjoying it a lot, if her moans were any indication. Riko was glad she was home alone for the night or else this would've ended in a very awkward situation.

"Faster…" Mari whined, "I'm getting close…"

"Close to what?" Riko asked in confusion as she sped up her thrusts.

"To my climax." Mari replied in between her moans.

"Oh, okay." Riko responded.

Mari lasted for a few more minutes, before she let out a loud and drawn out moan as she went limp. Riko watched as a lot of juice was squirted out. She had no idea that was what it looked like.

Riko crawled over to where Mari laid, "Was that okay?"

"Yes. You did wonderful." Mari replied as she flashed Riko a tired smile.

"I guess I'll clean you up." Riko moved away to grab the tissue box.

After she finished, Mari motioned for Riko to come and lay beside her. Riko came over and did so. Mari wrapped her arms around Riko and pulled her close. Riko found herself snuggling closer as the coldness of the air came back to her. Mari was warm.

"Goodnight, Riko. Sweet dreams." Mari whispered.

"Night…" Riko mumbled back with a yawn.

Before long, both girls were fast asleep, snuggled close to each other. Mari had Riko securely wrapped in her arms, while Riko was curled up beside her, her head almost inside the space between Mari's breasts. That was on Mari for that position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marked this as underage, as Riko is. Mari (who I actually called that for once) is over 1000 years old (y'know being a demon and all). Pretty big age gap, but technically they're both underage.
> 
> ...
> 
> Also, you can decide who else Mari has been fucking. Is it perhaps Kanan? Dia? Both? Someone else? It's up to you.


	15. Bonus 7 - A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past

"Kanan, can we meet up tonight in the usual place and talk? There's something I need to get off my chest and I need advice." Dia approached Kanan one day as she was heading home from school.

Kanan nodded, "Of course. Midnight?"

"Yeah. See you then." Dia agreed.

They went their separate ways for the time being. They would meet up later. Dia was going to use that time to rehearse what she wanted to say.

…

As midnight came, both of the angels had arrived on a mountain edge. Dia was there first and Kanan wasn't far behind for once. They sat down at the edge and swung their feet over.

Kanan waited as she watched Dia. Dia was having issues getting her words out. She didn't know what to expect as a reaction for what she was going to admit.

"Kanan… I think I'm in love with a mortal." Dia finally got out after a few minutes of silence.

Kanan met her with silence. She had no idea how to react. Well, that was a lie. She knew how she _should_ act. But, she didn't want to act like that to Dia.

"Dia, you know how I'm supposed to take those types of things…" Kanan whispered.

"I know," Dia sighed, "But you're the only one I trust enough to talk to about this."

"Who is it?" Kanan asked.

"Yoshiko."

"That girl? Dia, out of all the mortals you could've fallen in love with, it's the one who's cursed… I can't believe you." Kanan groaned.

"I can't help it!" Dia defended.

"Dia. You can't be with her."

"I know that. That's not what I wanted to discuss about her. I-I'm thinking of removing her curse one day." Dia mumbled, "If it gets really bad. I can't bear to watch her suffer."

"You're willing to throw away your life on this planet because of your pity? Even that's a new low for you." Kanan didn't seem pleased by that confession.

Dia slapped Kanan across the face, "You are the worst! I came to you because I wanted some advice and all you're doing is yelling at me!"

"Dia!" Kanan called as Dia shifted into her angel form and flew off into the distance.

Kanan shifted and quickly followed after her. She felt bad. She didn't mean to make Dia upset. She just didn't want Dia to get hurt. Kanan knew that Dia would hurt herself and Yoshiko if she went through with her plans.

Kanan found Dia sitting by a stream. She landed beside her and sat down. Dia refused to look at her or acknowledge that she was even there.

"Dia, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't want you to regret this. Why would you give up everything for one mortal? I'm sure you'll find someone else. Just leave her." Kanan sighed.

"And yet when I told you that same advice for your love problems, you told me you wouldn't leave her. Aren't you being a hypocrite?" Dia grumbled.

Kanan let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh… right."

"You should understand. I know I shouldn't love her. Especially given my experiences with mortal and angel love. But, I honestly don't care. I understand why my parents did what they did. And I think you get it a little bit too." Dia stated quietly.

"Will you tell me the full story about your parents?" Kanan asked.

Dia sighed, "If I must. My dad is, was, a mortal. He was attacked by a demon one day and my mom saved him. She kept watch over him and defended him against everything he couldn't handle. She grew to really like him. They met one day in his house and… things got messy. They confessed to each other and vowed they would always be there for each other. And, it was okay. No one cared. Until that day. They wanted to have as normal a relationship as possible despite being two different species. So, one night they decided to go farther. And, I came out of it nine months later. They did their best to raise me as a mortal, but that fell apart after I had my first freakout. Once I used my magic, anyone nearby could tell I wasn't normal."

Dia paused. Kanan was looking at her with wide eyes. She had never heard much of the story before. All she knew was that Dia's parents weren't both angels and they had her. And, because they had her, they were killed for breaking the rules.

"How old were you, Dia?" Kanan asked.

"I think I was around six." Dia replied.

"That young…" Kanan was shocked.

Dia nodded, before she continued the story, "So, they fled with me to hide. Unfortunately, they didn't account for the fact that I might not have been exactly the type of hybrid they knew about. My magic energy was unlocked and you could still sense it; you still can. We were found easily. I don't remember anything after that. I just remember being grabbed and then it's all black."

They sat in silence for a while, before Kanan spoke, "I know what happened after that."

"How? If you mean with my parents, then of course you would. But, if you mean with me, just how?"

"I was in training to take over the Allegiance Angel role. My teacher went to investigate when we sensed you. He saved you and brought you back to where we were. You don't remember that time because he erased those memories." Kanan replied softly.

"That explains a lot." Dia whispered, "I never could remember how we met. Now I know why."

"Yeah… as much as he would've liked to keep that, it had to go."

"Anyway, I know the risks of being in love with a mortal. And I'm not stupid. I've heard rumors that the Allegiance wants to make it illegal to even date a different species. I'm still willing to do it." Dia stated.

"I guess I can't stop you. Just, please don't hide from me. If something is going wrong, tell me. I could easily find loopholes in our rules if I have to." Kanan replied.

"Thank you. I guess we should get going. It's pretty late." Dia stood up.

"I guess we should. See you tomorrow." Kanan replied.

Dia took to the sky, "See you."

"Don't do anything stupid!" Kanan called after her.

…

It had been a few days since her conversation with Kanan. Dia had spent a lot of time researching about hybrids. She wanted to know if she had any leeway with some rules. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it.

Yohane was getting worse. After ambushing Dia in the forest, it was clear things were not going to look up until one of them was gone. Dia unconsciously ran a hand down her wound. Yohane had really gotten her.

Dia shook her head to clear it. She needed to focus on the task at hand. She had asked to meet up with Natia during their school lunch break. Dia needed her advice.

"Hey, Dia. You wanted to see me?" Natia entered the room with a bright smile.

"Yes, Na-Mari. Close the door and sit down." Dia nearly messed up the name. She couldn't call her that at school. If someone heard, it would not go down well.

Natia gave Dia a glance as she closed the door. Dia never messed up the name. This was the first time since they've met that she'd done it. Natia sat next to Dia and waited.

"Um… Do you know if there's a reason Yohane is targeting me?" Dia asked.

She had told Natia and Kanan about the attack. Well, Kanan had been the one to find her lying half-deaf in the forest and healed her.

"Well, you know anyone with a sense can tell you're an angel, right?" Natia started off with.

Dia sighed, "I know…"

"She's possibly targeting you because she knows you're an angel. And because you're an angel and around Yoshiko, she knows you could be the end of her. I'm guessing she's trying to make sure that doesn't happen." Natia stated.

"What can I do to get her to stop?"

"Kill her or banish her."

"You think I could kill her!?" Dia stared at Natia in disbelief.

"No… so, I suggest not doing that option." Natia chuckled.

"Couldn't you do something?" Dia asked.

"I don't know what you expect me to do. From what you've told me about her, she's stronger than me."

"Natia, how did you get out of hell?" Dia asked quietly.

"I was helped. I had managed to break out for a few days before, which lead to me getting my emotions. I was locked back up and was going to be killed. I was too weak from getting emotions I shouldn't have to really put up a fight. They knew that and that's why they acted as they did. But, I managed to break out of my cell. I was heavily sedated during my captivity... so I was pretty slow and stumbled around. I was nearly caught when a pure demon killed them instead. She helped me get out of that place and back to earth. I don't know who she is. She had a hood covering her face and she never spoke. But, she saved me and let me live here." Natia replied.

"Wow…" Dia didn't know what to say to that.

"Dia, listen to me. About Yohane. Do whatever you can to avoid her. Stay away from Yoshiko. If you leave her alone, I'm sure Yohane might realize you aren't a threat and leave you be. It is slowly killing her to be on earth. I can feel it. She's still in hell, but can create a small illusion of herself on earth to attack. I doubt you'll survive that many visits before she crumbles from the strain." Natia stated.

Dia looked her in the eyes, "I refuse to stay away from Yoshiko. She needs help and if no one else will give it to her then I will."

"Kanan mentioned you had feelings for a mortal. Could it perhaps be that one?"

"It is. And don't bother lecturing me. I already know. I'm not giving up."

"Alright then. I wish you the best of luck. If you need my assistance, come and get me. I'll try and see about getting Yohane an opponent that might win." Natia replied, "No guarantee I can find one."

"Thank you. I really appreciate the help. And, I know I'm the cause for some misfortunes of yours. I apologize for that." Dia stood up.

"Don't worry about those things. I'm the one choosing to remain around you. It's my fault if these things happen."

"If you say so."


	16. Bonus 8 - Natia's Exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Natia ended up in the angel realm

It was an interesting time on earth for Natia. Losing the few people you could trust with a secret was tough. But, Natia didn't let that bring her down. She got along as always, now having Riko to talk to if she wanted to vent about demon problems.

Natia also knew a certain someone was paying close attention to her. She had no idea why. Had she done something to cause that? Natia couldn't think of anything. All she could imagine is that they somehow knew.

She knew it would happen eventually. There was no way she could live amongst mortals for her life without having being found out. It just wasn't going to happen. Angels and demons alike both were set on taking out singles if they were around.

"Um… Mari-chan, can I talk to you?" Hanamaru asked as she nervously shuffled on her feet.

"Of course." Natia gave her a smile.

Sure, Hanamaru had been keeping tabs on her. But, without any good evidence to explain why, she just went on as normal. Perhaps this conversation could clear things up? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding and Hanamaru just wanted to clear things up.

"Um… I don't know how to put it… can we walk? I want to go somewhere more private." Hanamaru asked.

"Sure." Natia agreed.

The two of them started walking down the street from the school. Natia still had no idea what could be the reason for this sudden conversation.

"Here is good enough." Hanamaru stated as she stopped in a desolate part of the town.

Natia grew a little concerned. They were the only two around. Obviously Hanamaru didn't want people to see whatever was going to happen.

"So, what's up?" Natia tried to keep up her same attitude.

"You aren't Mari." Hanamaru stated.

Natia chuckled nervously as she replied, "Huh? What do ya mean?"

"You aren't Mari. You're a demon." Hanamaru repeated.

Natia froze up. She knew. How did she know?

"Give her back." Hanamaru growled.

"No. This is my body now." Natia stated.

"Give it back to her!" Hanamaru repeated sternly.

Natia didn't know what to do. She couldn't just say that the girl was dead. Hanamaru would still harm her. She would believe that she had killed her.

"What are you going to do if I don't give it back?" Natia asked.

"Take it back myself." Hanamaru replied as she advanced toward where Natia stood, "I know how to exorcise you. I made sure to study up on it."

"Now, now, Hanamaru we can talk about this." Natia tried to reason with her.

"Give it back." Hanamaru demanded.

"Sweetie, we can compromise. Just, calm down." Natia tried again.

"No! Give her body back to her!" Hanamaru repeated louder.

"You don't know anything about her. Akira isn't anything like what I've made her become." Natia stated. She gulped as she realized what name she had used.

"Akira? You… changed her name…" Hanamaru paused.

"Yes. I changed everything about her!" Natia replied.

"I hate you. Who are you!?" Hanamaru didn't back down, "You've ruined this girl's life!"

"If you must know, I go by Natia. And, for the record, two angels gave me to OK to possess this girl." Natia responded.

"And where are they? Shouldn't they be helping you?" Hanamaru growled.

"They aren't able to. They've left this world to keep it safe from bad demons." Natia didn't know how much Hanamaru knew about demons so the explanation was hard to give.

"And yet they helped you."

"Because if it hadn't been for me they would've been dead."

"Give it back to her now or I'm going to exorcise you." Hanamaru stated as she once again advanced toward where Natia stood.

Natia backed away, "H-Hanamaru, please. This doesn't need to happen."

"Yes it does."

"B-but, if you do this… Riko will be really sad…" Natia tried a different tactic, "She loves me. Not the girl I'm in, but demon me. You'll earn her hate if you do this and tell her."

"I'm willing to put up with that." Hanamaru didn't waver.

"Please? Just think this through. I really mean no harm. I just didn't want to be captured again."

"One last chance. I'll give you five seconds to give it back before I start chanting." Hanamaru wasn't listening to her.

Natia didn't know what to do. She could try and run away. But, Hanamaru could find her again. She could unpossess the girl, but risk an even worse fate. If Hanamaru found out that she was dead, Natia knew it was not going to end well for her. And once she wasn't possessing someone, all the demons and angels on earth would know exactly where she was.

Natia realized she was going down one way or another. She watched as Hanamaru started to chant the spell to exorcise her. Natia didn't know how far the exorcism would go. Would it just plop her out of the body or would it send her into the nothingness realm. Natia hoped it was option number one. If she went to the nothingness realm she would vanish. There was no way she could hold her own against the other demons there. They'd easily kill her.

As the chant went on, Natia started noticing things. The world was getting extremely bright around her and the body she was in grew heavy. Natia had no idea what an exorcism entailed on the receiver's part. She didn't know if these feelings were normal.

Natia looked at Hanamaru. Her eyes were filled with hatred. Natia couldn't exactly blame her. She had ruined the girl's life when she possessed her.

Hanamaru stopped chanting, "You really aren't going easily. I guess I'll have to use the stronger one."

The chant hadn't fully worked. Natia was surprised. But, Hanamaru had planned for issues and started up a different one. This one was a lot more effective.

Natia saw the world turn even brighter around her. It was making her dizzy. The colors were jumbled and moving. Natia couldn't move her body at all. It was so heavy. She couldn't hold it up and collapsed to the ground.

The world spun as she hit her head hard against the ground. The colors soon faded to just white and she was gone.

Hanamaru stopped chanting as she saw the wisp of black that had been Natia leave the body. She approached the body and bent down to look at her. Hanamaru fell backwards as she covered her mouth to muffle a scream. The girl was dead. Had been dead for a while.

Now that there was nothing keeping it alive, the body had started to rapidly decay. Hanamaru turned away and threw up in disgust. She had really messed up. If she had talked to Natia civilly, then maybe she wouldn't have done that. She had no reason to have done it now. The girl she had wanted to save was dead.

Now, how did she explain that to everyone. And especially how did she explain what she had done to Riko. That girl would not be happy with her if what Natia said was true.


	17. Bonus 9 - The First Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Yohane attacked Dia

It had been a long day at school. Dia decided to go for a walk through the forest to clear her head from the many issues in school. The peaceful scenery always helped to give her some peace of mind. Dia wandered through the forest, stopping and looking at the many plants around.

She was enjoying it until the atmosphere suddenly dropped. Dia hesitantly looked around to see if there was someone near her. It didn't seem like it. Dia continued to walk, trying to shake off the feeling she was getting.

"Well, look who I found?" A chillingly familiar voice laughed.

Dia tensed up as she looked around, "Show yourself, Yohane!"

A few seconds later, Yohane appeared before Dia. This time she had her demon features out. Dia glanced over Yohane. She needed to find a point of weakness if she wanted to attack.

"Shall we play?" Yohane asked as she chuckled, "I'm sure fighting you will be fun."

Dia shifted into her angel form, "I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Yohane laughed at her as she launched herself forward.

Dia dodged to the side. She shot a beam of white at Yohane, but she reflected it. Dia growled as she tried again. Yohane let out a laugh as she reflected it again, this time sending the beam back at Dia. Dia jumped out of the way.

"Weak." Yohane spat as she moved closer, "I was expecting a better fight from you."

"I'm not finished yet." Dia growled as she charged at Yohane.

Yohane vanished from sight and reappeared behind Dia, "You think you can take me down that easily?"

Dia screamed as Yohane shot some shadows out of her hand and into Dia's back. Dia fell to the ground in a crumpled mess. Yohane walked toward her.

Dia pushed herself back to her feet, "That the best you can do?"

Yohane glared at her. Dia was still able to fight. She was hoping the battle wouldn't have taken long. Yohane growled as she shot more shadows at Dia. Dia dodged them all with a few narrowly missing her. She was off balance from the hit.

Dia shot her own magic at Yohane. Yohane reflected it as always. While Dia was distracted, Yohane had wrapped shadows around her to keep her still. She reflected the magic back at Dia. Dia closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

When it came, it was painful. She screamed out in pain as her body burned from the magic. Dia felt the shadows release their hold on her. She tumbled to the ground, unable to hold herself up.

"I knew you were weak." Yohane taunted as she stood before Dia.

"W-what do you want?" Dia gasped out as Yohane stomped down on her back.

"You dead. But, I don't think I will kill you yet. I want to play with you some more. You'll make an excellent second toy, angel." Yohane laughed as she knelt beside Dia.

"Y-you won't g-get away with this." Dia sputtered out as Yohane ground her face into the dirt.

"Oh really? And who's going to stop me?" Yohane laughed even more.

"I-I will… so you better watch out…" Dia threatened.

"I'd like to see that." Yohane scoffed, "Now, I'm going to give you a wound to remember this by."

Yohane's hands suddenly formed claws. Dia stared at them in shock. She knew she was in for a lot more pain. Yohane traced a line down Dia's right side, starting from her neck to her waist.

"Let me hear more of your beautiful screams." Yohane said as she dug all five claws into Dia's neck.

Dia's scream was a splutter as she coughed up blood. Yohane drug her hand slowly down Dia's side, enjoying the agony filling her face. Dia had blood running down her mouth as she started fading in and out of consciousness. Yohane still hadn't finished. She took her time getting to her waist.

"Maybe I should've gone the other way. Cutting your throat ruined your screams." Yohane pouted as she pulled her bloodied hand away.

She cleaned it off with her magic, "Welp, see ya around. If you survive this, that is."

Dia couldn't move. Her body was shutting down from the blood loss. She was barely conscious. Dia's eyes fell shut as she felt her body becoming more numb. She wouldn't survive long.

"Dia!"

Dia faintly heard a voice. She was drifting out of consciousness. It seemed so far away from her.

"Dia! Can you hear me!?"

Dia couldn't respond. She couldn't do anything. All she knew was that someone had found her. And that someone knew who she was.

"Dia… it's me, Kanan… I'm gonna heal you, okay… please… please just don't die…"

Dia felt a warm sensation spreading through her body. She weakly opened her eyes to see Kanan staring at her with a terrified expression. Dia couldn't move her lips to speak at all. When she tried, all that came out was another splutter and blood.

"Shh… don't talk. It'll be alright. Just close your eyes. Don't fight me." Kanan shushed her.

Dia closed her eyes and let Kanan work on healing her. She soon felt the push of Kanan's magic onto her body. Dia restrained her own magic from trying to fight it away.

"Thank you… just let me take control for now…" Kanan voice echoed in her ear.

Dia struggled to get her magic to back down. It was raging inside, trying to fight away Kanan. She eventually got it subdued. Kanan's magic pushed into her body completely, taking full control of everything. It worked effortlessly to heal her up.

"Rest now, Dia. I can handle the rest myself." Kanan whispered.

Dia pushed back slightly, telling Kanan she didn't want to rest. She wanted to stay awake and help. Her magic could assist if it needed to.

"Dia, don't make me force you asleep. I can do this myself. You're already half healed." Kanan stated.

Dia gave in and allowed her mind to shut down. Her body soon followed as she allowed the darkness from the pain to finally overcome her.

…

Dia woke to a familiar room. She slowly pushed herself up from the bed she was laying on and sat up. Dia looked around the room. It was Kanan's room.

"Dia? You've finally woken up." Kanan's worried voice sounded from her side.

Dia turned and saw Kanan standing in the doorframe. She walked over to Dia and sat beside her.

"How long have I been out for?" Dia asked.

"Two days." Kanan replied as she pulled up Dia's shirt and examined her healing wound.

Dia stared at herself in the mirror facing Kanan's bed. Her wound was healed, but it left a nasty scar running down her body. She couldn't draw her eyes away from it.

"What happened to you?" Kanan questioned as she traced her fingers down the scar.

"That demon I told you about. She and I fought." Dia replied.

"You alright?" Kanan asked as she put Dia's shirt back down.

"I… I just don't know how to react…" Dia stammered out as she forced her gaze back to Kanan.

"Well, I can understand that. I'll go and grab some water for you." Kanan got off the bed and left.

Dia pulled her shirt up again and stared at her scar. She hated how it looked. She wished she could just make it disappear.

"Dia? What's wrong?" Kanan came back and set the water down.

"I hate it… I don't like how I look at all…" Dia mumbled out.

"I know…" Kanan grabbed Dia's hand and removed it from her shirt, "It'll get better in a month."

"Um… how did you explain this to everyone?" Dia asked as she reached for the water.

Kanan grabbed it and handed it to her, "I may have asked Natia to alter the memories of my family so they wouldn't know…"

"And for school?"

"I just said you were sick."

"Well, I guess I can't fault you. It isn't easy to explain things like this to mortals." Dia shrugged as she drank the water.

"Indeed. Anyway, you can rest here for the night. Tomorrow you can go home."

"What did you tell them?"

"Uh… once again I asked Natia for help…"

"You really have to be glad we know her."

"Yeah… I am…"


	18. Bonus 10 - Natia's Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Natia broke out of hell, with a big plot twist at the end

"I hate you!" A shrill voice yelled as the portal to the third layer of hell closed.

The demon who had just landed stood up and glanced around the place. It was not an enjoyable environment. She wanted out. So, she started walking to find a weak point in the world where she could possibly slip out from.

And she found one. It was hidden away deep in the land where no one tended to go. The demon smirked. The demons knew about this weak spot. They just couldn't fix it. And now thanks to that, she was finally free.

The demon slipped out through the weak spot and entered into the human realm. She smiled as she spied a lone person sitting in the forest. They were a perfect first target for her.

"Why hello there. What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself? Don't ya know how dangerous that is?" The demon teased as she walked into the girl's line of sight.

The girl froze up as she stared at the demon. The demon had a sly smile on her face as she sealed any means of escape for the girl.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow your body, do you?" The demon asked as she approached, "After all, you don't seem to have much use for it at the moment."

"S-stay away!" The girl shrieked as she cowered back, "D-don't touch me!"

"You're asking a demon to give you space? Just how dumb are you? I'll do whatever I please to you. Now hand it over." The demon got closer as the girl hit the back of a tree.

"W-who are you!?" The girl demanded as she eyed if there was any way for her to escape.

The demon paused, "Who am I? Ah, that's right. I never chose a name for myself. Hmm… how about Natia? That's my name."

And with that, Natia possessed the girl. But, as she took hold, something went wrong. A wave of emotions she had never known of before suddenly wrapped around her and forced their way in. Natia let out a screech as she unpossessed the girl.

Natia collapsed onto her knees as she gasped in pain. What was happening to her? What did she do wrong? Why did she have emotions now? Natia weakly looked up to see the girl was staring at her.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I feel anything. Why am I emotionless?" The girl asked.

Natia didn't know how to reply. She didn't really get a chance to. Two demons appeared before her. The girl ran off as Natia's spell had faded away when she had possessed the girl.

"Thought you could escape? Well, now you're going to die." The demons grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

Natia didn't fight them as she was drug back to the demon world. She was too weak. The possession had drained her of everything. Natia was barely aware of where they were taking her.

She was tossed into a cell and chained to a wall. Then a needle was stuck in her arm. Natia felt horrible. She was dizzy and in pain. It wasn't long before she succumbed to the growing darkness around her.

When she woke up, she was still disoriented. Natia chalked it up to being from whatever they had given her. She glanced around the cell she was in. On the wall was a note. It told her she was going to be killed in two days. Natia didn't want that at all.

She struggled against the chains holding her to the wall. Despite how weak her body was still, she managed to break them. Natia shakily stood up and stumbled to the door. She broke out of her cell with ease. They hadn't even locked it up that tight.

Natia stumbled down the hallways of the building. She had no idea where to go. All she knew was that she wanted out. Natia couldn't figure out where she was at all.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, startling her. Natia gulped as she realized that was probably alerting the guards of her escape. She pushed onward despite how dizzy she felt. She needed to get out. She couldn't be caught.

Natia found a passage that led her to a door. She could see the outside world beyond the window in the door. Natia stumbled over toward it. She was so close. Just a little more and she could get out. She didn't need to find a portal to leave hell. She could vanish once she was out of the building.

"Hey! You're not getting out!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Natia turned around and saw a demon was facing her. He had a scowl on his face and it was evident he was here to get her back. Natia backed away. She couldn't take him on. Her magic powers were useless in the building.

The demon guard charged at her. Natia tried to dodge, but ended up falling down. The demon smirked as he looked down at her.

"Good thing we drugged you, huh? Now, you're co-" The demon was cut off as he let out a gurgle.

A knife was sticking out of his stomach. It was pulled out and he fell to the ground. Behind him stood another demon. This one didn't look like she had the intent of taking Natia back.

They grabbed her and pulled her back to her feet. The demon didn't say a word as she helped Natia walk out of the building. Natia stared at her savior with wide eyes. Why was this demon helping her?

The demon released Natia once they were hidden. Natia looked her over. The demon was covered. She couldn't make out anything. Natia knew it was a girl because she could see breasts. She knew nothing else about the demon.

The demon nodded slightly to her before walking away. Natia watched her leave with a confused look.

"U-um, thank you!" Natia called to her.

She didn't respond and just kept walking. Natia frowned. She wasn't even going to hear her savior's voice. Natia looked around at her surroundings before she decided to go back to earth. At least she had a chance down there.

So, that's what Natia did. And that was where her journey began.

As for the demon who saved her… well, let's just say she is no longer around. That demon became corrupted and turned evil. And then they knew she was a single instead of just a pure and was locked away.

And who was that demon? Well, there's been only one other demon mentioned by name, hasn't there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've planned that for a while. It kinda explains why Natia was never targeted. But, yeah, she was saved by Yohane.


	19. Bonus 11 (Chapter 10) - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan finally admits her feelings and just in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for chapter number:  
> Chapter 6 - Bad Ending (Alternate timeline ending)  
> Chapter 7 - Good Ending  
> Chapter 8 - Natia's Exorcism  
> Chapter 9 - Reunion Part 2

"Hey, Natia? Can we talk?" Kanan asked as she stood nearby the girl in question.

"Sure!" Natia smiled and nodded, "What's up?"

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Kanan asked shyly.

Dia and Yoshiko were both in the room as well. Kanan didn't want them to hear what she had to say. But, as she glanced at Dia, she saw that she had a knowing look on her face. Dia knew exactly what Kanan wanted to talk about. She gave Kanan a soft smile and mouthed a 'good luck' to her. Kanan gave her a smile in return.

"Of course. Lead the way!" Natia agreed without any hesitation and followed Kanan out of the house.

Kanan led Natia by her hand to a private area nearby their house. They sat down on the ground, facing each other. Kanan was fumbling around for the right words to say to Natia. Natia watched Kanan with interest. It was amusing to watch the different expression making their way onto Kanan's face.

"Um… Natia. I… I-I… I love you." Kanan stammered out as her face turned into a tomato.

Natia blinked in surprise for a moment, before she smiled, "I love you too."

"Um… would you… would you go out with me?" Kanan was still a stammering mess as she continued.

"Sure!" Natia nodded and smiled even brighter.

Natia kind of missed Riko. She really had liked her a lot. But, she was fine with getting Kanan instead. Natia didn't really care much. She was just happy to be loved and cared for by someone. It was a feeling she'd grown to love over the years of having emotions.

"Come here!" Natia held out her arms, "I want a hug."

Kanan hesitated for a second before she moved and embraced Natia back. The two of them sat and hugged for a while. It was a nice feeling. After countless years of hiding, Kanan felt relieved that she finally could admit her feelings.

"So, we've all broken the rules, haven't we? You and me shouldn't be a thing and Dia and Yoshiko shouldn't be a thing. Man, it seems like we're good at breaking rules." Natia chuckled as the two of them finally pulled away from each other.

"Yeah. Us more than them." Kanan responded as she sat down beside Natia.

"Hey, Kanan, do you think we'll be able to live happily here?" Natia asked quietly.

Kanan gave her a sad look, "I don't know… I just feel like someday someone will figure it out and come for you. I hate that feeling."

"All good things in my life always come to a bitter end, don't they?" Natia chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood, "Perhaps it's my destiny to suffer?"

Kanan sighed, "Natia, do you miss the old you?"

"The old me?" Natia asked, very clearly confused.

"The you before the emotions." Kanan clarified.

Natia thought about it, "The only thing I miss about that time is how easy things were. Once I got emotions, things got messy."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I only wanted to bring people harm in any way I could. I had no remorse or guilt. I felt nothing but the anger I was given during my creation. The killings brought me a lot of thrill. I was completely obsessed with that feeling. But, after the emotions, I couldn't just simply do that anymore. I felt remorse for the people I ended up killing. I felt bad about what I did. Killing wasn't something I could do anymore. The emotions I gained got in the way." Natia mumbled.

"I never really thought about that. I just assumed all demons could kill in cold blood." Kanan stated.

"Have you changed at all?" Natia asked as she wrapped an arm around Kanan.

Kanan nodded as she rested her head onto Natia's shoulder, "Yeah… would you believe me if I said that at one point in my life I was a complete asshole?"

"Not really."

"Well, you know most angels are pretty snarky. I was no different at first. But, eventually I opened up my eyes and saw things in a different light. That was why I was chosen to go and join the Allegiance. I had the ability to see in different perspectives." Kanan stated, "That's what the Allegiance likes in its members."

Natia let out a soft hum as she smiled at Kanan. She kissed Kanan on the cheek without warning. Kanan blushed again, before she returned the kiss. The two of them giggled before kissing on the lips. As they pulled away, they heard a voice.

"What is going on here? Why are you being lovey with a demon? Why even is a demon here? What the hell is going on!?"

The two of them froze and looked at the speaker of the voice. Things were definitely going wrong. They just hadn't thought it would go wrong so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story has continued. Next chapter is the final one of this book.


	20. The True End - Lovers Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their happiness couldn't last forever

"Kanan, answer me." The angel glared at Kanan and Natia.

"Y-Yuki, it's not… it's not…" Kanan was at a loss for words.

"It's not what?" Yuki asked as she approached them in a threatening manner.

"S-she won't hurt anyone. Can we just pretend this never happened?" Kanan pleaded. She knew it was a hopeless situation though.

"Lies! She's a demon! She's going to kill us all!"

"Leave her alone." Kanan growled as she stood up to face Yuki.

Yuki stared at her in shock, "Don't tell me… you actually like this demon?"

"What if I do?" Kanan growled as she clenched her hands into tight fists. She wasn't going to just sit back and let them have at Natia.

"Then you can die as well." Yuki stated as she charged at Kanan.

The two angels fought. Both were pretty strong. Kanan had a little bit of the upper hand. She was a lot more fluid in her movements than Yuki was. Yuki was more of someone who just relied on their strength to bring people down before they could retaliate.

Natia watched as they fought. Blood was falling to the ground as they mercilessly tore into each other. Both of them were suffering heavy injuries. Natia gulped as she prayed for Kanan to win. Kanan was a lot more bruised up. Yuki was able to pack a lot into her punches, but Kanan could land more of them.

Natia was considering joining the fight. She and Kanan could easily manage that angel. There was no doubt about it at all. But, Natia could sense that Kanan wanted to battle Yuki alone. She respected that and watched worriedly from the side.

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced through her stomach. Natia let out a scream and she looked down. A glowing white sword had been shoved through her. It was removed and Natia fell to the ground.

"Natia!" The scream distracted Kanan.

Yuki took advantage of that and shoved Kanan to the ground. Kanan scrambled to her feet and ran over to where Natia lay. Natia was barely alive. The sword had not only cut her open, but also spread angel magic into her system. Angel magic only harmed demons, and vice versa.

"N-Natia… please, don't die…" Kanan sobbed, the fight with Yuki now forgotten.

"Kanan… it's okay…" Natia weakly replied as she flashed a pained smile.

Yuki and the angel that had stabbed Natia stood back and watched. They didn't see a need to interrupt. Natia would soon die. They decided to let Kanan say her farewells.

"No… it's not! I don't want you to go!" Kanan pleaded.

"M-maybe my magic will form a new demon… maybe we'll meet again in a different form…" Natia stated as she tried her hardest to keep smiling.

"I don't care about that. I want this you now!" Kanan yelled in anguish.

"I'm sorry… I love you." Natia fell silent.

Kanan broke down as Natia's eyes glazed over. She was gone. And in a few hours, her body would vanish. There wouldn't be a single trace of her left.

Kanan let out a screech as she stood up and charged wildly at the two angels behind her. She was mad with grief. The two angels were barely able to keep up with Kanan. She was so fast.

"You killed her!" Kanan screamed as she continued to wildly swing at them, "You killed my friend!"

Yuki glanced at her angel friend. They were completely taken by surprise by the snap. Kanan was really affected by their actions. They had thought she would just continue to grieve and they could end her easily. They had not expected her to snap and fight them.

"Die! Die! You deserve to-" Yuki managed to shove her magic through Kanan, cutting off her mad spewing of words.

Kanan collapsed to the ground. She had been shot through multiple times by bullet like lights. Kanan knew she wouldn't survive those wounds. She was going to die… and she was fine with that.

Kanan weakly crawled her wounded body over to where Natia's lie. She settled down beside her, choosing that as her deathbed. Yuki watched her in stunned silence.

"L-love you… Natia… I'll be joining you soon…" Kanan whispered weakly as she held Natia's limp hand.

Yuki felt sadness creeping into her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing at all. It struck a chord in her heart. Yuki sighed and she walked over to Kanan. She knelt beside her and formed a sword in her hand.

"May you find your friend in a new life. Suffer no more in this one." Yuki whispered the normal farewell saying as she rammed the sword through Kanan's heart, killing her in seconds.

"It is done. Let's go and tell everyone." Yuki sighed as she lead the angel that had helped her away from the dead couple.

…

"Nee, Dia? Should we go look for them? It's been an hour." Yoshiko asked as she peeked up through the blanket she had covered herself with.

"I guess we should. Natia shouldn't stay outside for that long. Let's go." Dia nodded and stood up.

Yoshiko followed her as she walked to the front door. They stood outside as Dia tried to get a sense of where Kanan was.

"Weird. I can't get a reading of her magic." Dia muttered, "I guess we'll have to find her the old fashioned way."

The two of them set off to look for where Natia and Kanan had ended up at. It only took them a few minutes of searching to find their location. Dia was the first to spot them.

"W-what? N-no… no!" Dia cried out as she ran toward where the two of them lie.

Yoshiko panicked as she heard Dia's frantic voice. Whatever she saw was not good. Yoshiko hesitantly looked over. She freaked out as well once she saw the bodies. She ran over to join Dia beside them.

"What happened?" Dia whispered as she examined their wounds.

"Do you think… they found her and… Kanan refused to let them kill her?" Yoshiko asked hesitantly.

Dia nodded and looked at Yoshiko with a pained expression, "It seems that was probably the case…"

The two of them headed back to their house. There was no point in hanging there. If anyone saw them, it also might draw unwanted attacks.

"What did Kanan even want to talk about with her?" Yoshiko asked.

"She wanted to confess." Dia replied.

"Oh… that's just horrible… she was probably so happy and then… that happened."

"Yoshiko? Do you want to remain here?" Dia asked quietly, "It's been hard to tell how you feel about this place."

"I want to remain with you. Wherever you are, that's where I want to remain." Yoshiko stated.

"What if I told you there was a way to leave without unsealing the demon?"

"I'd leave if you left."

"Why don't we do that then?" Dia asked, a sly look on her face.

"What exactly has to happen?" Yoshiko asked.

"Sacrifice an angel soul and you're free to go. Let's kill who hurt them and leave this place." Dia stated.

"Fine by me. I'd love to kill them." Yoshiko agreed to it.

"Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the book. I have some more in the works but I want to finish writing them before I start publishing chapters.


End file.
